Transition
by Louise McCarty
Summary: The Cullen's gave Renesmee up for adoption when she was born as she appeared completely human but now they are looking for her again after finding out some important information about the changes she is about to go through. 18 or older pls read on.
1. New kids

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight I only own some of the characters in this story.

**Chapter One – New Kids**

**Renesmee's POV**

I have only been back in Forks for a few months but already it feels like home, like I belong here. Ever since I found out I was adopted its felt like something is missing like I don't know who I really am anymore. My adoptive parents have been great to me and I know it shouldn't matter where I come from but I just need to know.

We moved here as it's the place where the doctor who gave me to my parents lived, they didn't go through the usual channels then so I've no details on who my biological parents might be, I've only got what my parents remember to go on.

"Hey Nessie" I was in such a daze I didn't notice my boyfriend Luke had arrived then, my mom must have let him in. "you ok babe?" he asks, "yeh I'm fine, just thinking about things, we should go or we'll be late for school" he takes my hand like he does every morning and leads me out to the car saying bye to my parents on the way.

It's a quite ride to school, in the 3 months I've been going out with Luke he's got used to me spacing out when I'm thinking about things and he just lets me be. He's just amazing and seems to understand me, he knows I'm adopted too most people know actually, its something that I didn't feel should be a secret about me so when people ask about my parents I tell them the truth.

The parking lot was pretty full when we got there, we had about five minutes till the bell so we headed inside, we were soon joined by my best friend Annabelle and her brother Andrew,

"Hey guys how's it going" says Andrew in his usual chirpy voice. "up for another wicked day at school?".

"Absolutely, I can't wait" I replied in my most sarcastic voice.

"No I mean what with the new kids starting today its gonna be a change from the usual boring school day"

"What new kids?" Luke asked the question I was thinking.

"The Cullen's, all we know is there are six of them, 3 girls and 3 boys, 4 of them are in our year, the other 2 are older" it was Anna who answered. "We'll find out more later but if we don't move now we're gonna be late and I haven't got time for a detention this week coz we seriously got to go shopping."

"Good point, my wardrobe is in dire need of a makeover" I replied, at that point Luke took the shopping talk as his cue to leave, "see you at lunch then babe, I'll save you a seat" he says before he kisses me and heads off to class with Andrew while me and Anna headed off to biology.

"So how was your weekend then?" I asked Anna

"Busy helping out with babysitting for my sister, she needs a break sometimes, sure I want children one day but it just seems like constant hard work! How was your weekend anyway?"

"Quiet, it was anniversary of Gran's death Saturday so we just had a quiet day"

Gran was killed in a terrible car accident a year ago, that was partly the reason we decided to move here, Gran grew up here so I somehow feel closer to her now.

"So sorry, I forgot about that, you ok?"

" Yeh just miss her like hell but I'm ok honestly"

Just then the teacher called the class to attention and we had no more time to talk till end of class.

The morning classes seemed to take forever to go by though thankfully made more amusing by everyone drooling over the new kids, sure I could see why, they were gorgeous, perfect in everyway and they moved with such grace, though everyone was going to be so disappointed, it turned out they were all couples. Two of them were in our first class, a short girl who was pixie like with short black hair her name was Alice and the male was Jasper who was tall and lean with honey blonde hair, they both had pale white skin and their eyes…they had looked straight at me when they entered the room…their eyes were a gorgeous honey colour but with dark shadows under them.

We met the others in the cafeteria at lunch and the conversation was the same there as it was everywhere around the school, I caught snatches of some of what was being said on my way to the lunch queue, it was all the same.

"Have you seen them! They're gorgeous"

"Like supermodels"

"Shame they all seem to be hooked up"

That had Anna and me in fits of giggles which took us a few minutes to even slightly compose ourselves, it was at that point whilst we were standing in the lunch queue that it happened, I looked over at them at the same moment the younger looking girl with brown hair looked up at me, she was pale white like the others and just as gorgeous, in the second our eyes met I swear I felt something…something familiar…as though I knew her…but that was impossible, I'd never seen any of them before in my life how could I know them, though it was only for a second the feeling was strong, certain, and as soon as she looked away it was gone, but I still remembered it and now had one question in my mind, How did I know her?.

**A/N please review, this is my 1****st**** story so would like to know what you think.**


	2. Reminiscing

**Chapter Two – Reminiscing **

**R POV**

I still didn't understand what happened in the cafeteria today but if there's one thing my Gran taught me to believe its that everything happens for a reason so I figure I'll find out eventually. The rest of the day went by with no big dramas just everyone constantly talking about the Cullen's. I later found out the names of the other four as well, the youngest looking one with long brown hair who looked at me in the cafeteria is Bella and her partner is Edward with the untidy bronze coloured hair. The other two are Emmett who is the big muscular one with dark hair and his partner Rosalie who is the gorgeous blonde with looks any girl would be envious of. I also found out that they are fostered by Carlisle, who works at the Forks hospital, and his wife Esme.

**Bella's POV **

There weren't many people left in Forks now who knew us last time, most of them had moved on to the bigger cities or sadly died. There had been some murders just after we left which was the work of other vampires, the murders had driven some people out of the town in fear of their lives, the wolves had taken care of it eventually but not before the damage was done. We were taking a big risk coming back so soon but we couldn't let Renesmee go through this alone. Alice hadn't seen any problems so far with the few that remained who knew us but we were keeping close watch on the situation. Other than those few it was only the Quileutes who remained who knew us and as we knew each other's secret we were fairly safe, also the treaty still stood which kept things civil between all of us.

We were on our way to school and I was nervous and I knew if I didn't get a handle on my emotions by the time we got there Jasper would intervene but he wouldn't be able to stay with me all day so I needed to control myself, I tried to concentrate on breathing slowly, it may be pointless but it helps.

"Relax Bella, it will be fine" Edward said to me, he could sense my distress.

"I know, I just can't help feeling nervous. What if she remembers something or she reacts to us like most humans do or if she's scared of us, I don't think I could handle that"

"Bella, she won't remember anything, she was a week old when we gave her up and if she's scared of us then we'll just gain her trust slowly. It will be ok, I promise"

We arrived at the school at that moment, the others were already there and looks like Alice has already been in to get our class schedules for us, naturally I was with Edward for most my classes like Alice and Jasper were together and so were Rosalie and Emmett, its amazing what Alice can do.

Alice had tried to do it that we weren't in too many of Renesmee's classes, we didn't want to scare her straight away but with a school this small it couldn't be altogether avoided, Alice and Jasper had their first class with her. No doubt Edward would be watching them for most of that class.

"See you at lunch then guys" Alice piped up

"Don't forget Alice if you…." Edward started but Alice interrupted him "I know, I know, if I talk to her be careful, yeah I got it, see you later" she then grabbed Jasper and darted off to class before Edward could say anything else to her. Rose and Emmett also took their chance to leave before Edward had a chance to say anything to them, which left Edward and I standing alone.

"Come on, we probably won't even see Renesmee until lunch now anyway so relax until then please." Edward said to me still trying to reassure me, it was slowly working.

"I won't see her but you'll probably be spying on her all morning!" I replied, he just smiled at that and pulled me along to class. Edward did watch Jasper and Alice's thoughts all morning, which left me to mine, which were always the same lately. I was still scared that things wouldn't go as smoothly as they all promised, she is our family and for her to reject us would be devastating. Giving her up was the hardest decision any of us had to make but it was for her own safety, she appeared completely human when she was born and I had a full nine month pregnancy, her scent was completely human too so there was nothing to suggest she wasn't human which in our eyes made her fragile, and as I was a young vampire still, although I did not have as much trouble controlling my thirst as a normal vampire my age would she still appealed to me, though the very thought of harming her was enough to stop me from doing anything and I think it worked the same for Jasper although he is much more controlled now. There was always the risk though that one of us would slip up or if she hurt herself and caught us off guard which is why no matter how hard it was we knew it was the right thing to do. Her safety was our priority so we gave her a safe and normal life, until now, we recently found out some new information, which was going to change all of that.

Morning classes seemed to go by so slowly, I couldn't concentrate and was getting more nervous the closer to lunch it got. Eventually the bell rang and we couldn't get out of there quick enough, we knew she wouldn't be in the cafeteria just yet but we all wanted to be there when she arrived. We got our plates of food, which was of course all for show and sat waiting nervously. I couldn't take it so I started bugging Alice about her first class with Renesmee, "Alice, what was she like?"

"She's gorgeous of course, seems smart enough, couldn't really find much out in class so can't really tell you much about her, although I do know she has a boyfriend here, that guy over there his name is Luke and I know she's going shopping this week with her friend Anna who she'll be coming in with in a minute." That shut me up then, knowing she would be here in a minute.

"You can see her now then?" Jasper asked talking about her visions; Alice hasn't been able to see her much since she was born.

"Yes, they are still blurry but I can pick up a few things from them now" Alice replied

"That's good, that should help us watch how she's doing seeing as we don't know if Edward will be able to read her mind now" Jasper said which earned him a glare from Edward. Edward couldn't read her mind when she was born but we hoped it was just because she was a baby.

At that moment she walked in the cafeteria with her friend Anna just as Alice had said. She was gorgeous, she still had that wonderful shiny bronze coloured hair that fell in ringlets past her shoulders though she had it up in a loose ponytail today and she had the same chocolate brown eyes I had when I was human. She was talking about the shopping trip, arranging meeting times and what they wanted to buy, Alice was going to love this! Though as she was walking to the lunch queue the talking stopped and she was looking around at everyone, they both burst into giggles when they got to the lunch queue and when I looked around at Edward he had a smile on his face too.

"So you can read her mind now then, what's so funny anyway" I asked him

"Actually no I can't read her mind but I can read Anna's, they are laughing at what everyone's talking about which is peoples reactions to us." Edward said

"Well at least she's not scared of us" Alice whispered

"Damn it, we could have had so much fun! We don't seem to scare anyone anymore, why you think that is?" Emmett said sounding disappointed which earned him a growl from Edward and an elbow in the ribs from Rose.

"Ow! Ok I'm sorry, I'm just messing with you" he quickly apologized

"She needs to be able to trust us if we're going to make this easier for her so you got to be on your best behaviour around her ok Emmett?" Edward reminded him

"Sure thing" Emmett replied though I barely heard him because at that moment I had looked up at Renesmee at the same time she looked over at us, our eyes met only for a second but it seemed as though a lot was said in that second, as she looked at me surprise and then confusion flashed across her face. As though she could remember something but didn't know why. I tore my eyes away from her hoping for once that I just had an overactive imagination, which was instantly crushed with the next words to come out of Jaspers mouth "She just recognised us".

"What!" was Rose's response

"How" asked me and Edward at the same time "Oh" said Edward obviously reading Jaspers thoughts.

"Don't worry too much, she just felt like she knew you when she looked at you Bella, but from the confusion on her face now she doesn't know how." Jasper answered

I just sat and watched her for the rest of lunch after that, she made a good job of covering up her feelings and was soon talking about an upcoming beach trip with the others but when she wasn't talking to them it was clear she was still trying to figure out what just happened. Maybe she was going to be more open to accepting this and maybe it was going to be easier than we thought to help her through this. Just maybe.

**Most of the story will be in Renesmee's POV but there will be some of the others where needed, let me know if theres anyone in particular u want me to do POV from also please review people coz I wanna know what you think.**


	3. Sun, Sea & Shopping

**Chapter 3 – Sun, Sea & Shopping**

**R POV**

Anna and I had been round countless shops now and had a fair few bags each, it had been quite a successful shopping trip and we were tired so had decided to go get some food before heading home. We found a nice cosy diner and ordered some food; we were both starving by this point so it didn't take long to pick what we wanted.

"Wow, I've not done shopping like that for ages!" Anna said

"I know, least we got some gorgeous new stuff to wear, I love that cute pink top you got, I think Ryan is gonna love it too!" I teased, I knew she liked Ryan who we went to school with but she was too shy to ask him out or even let him know she liked him.

"Why would I care what Ryan thinks" Anna replied doing a very bad job of acting uninterested

"Don't try that with me you know I can see right through you, I know you really like him" she looked at me and just smiled then, she really was bad at hiding things from me.

"Maybe! you and Luke seem to be really close now, he can barely keep his hands off you. I take it things are going well with him?" she said trying to take the conversation away from herself.

"Fine we'll talk about you later then" I said letting her know she's not getting out of it that easily "yeh things are going _really _well between us at the moment, actually I think I'm ready to take it further now"

"You mean what I think you mean? You sure you're ready?" she asked a little surprised

"Yes I really am" was all I replied, and I was ready, every time I am with him there's nothing I want more than to be alone with him, I think I am falling in love with him.

Just then our food arrived so there wasn't much conversation for a while, when we had finished we paid up and headed back to the car. Anna made sure the conversation stayed away from her and Ryan and I didn't get much chance to ask her any more.

"Hey you are coming to the beach on Saturday right?" She asked, there was a group of us at school that had arranged a trip to First beach on Saturday as the weather was meant to be fairly nice. My Gran used to take me there every year when I was younger, she loved it. It was her home and she was such a different person there she would tell me lots of old stories most of them about the local legends, I hadn't been back there since she had died.

"I'll be there so will Luke" I replied, I knew it was going to bring up a lot of memories but I hadn't been back in so long I really missed it.

It was a fairly quick journey home and we were both tired so Anna just dropped me off and headed home herself. Mom and Dad were still up when I got in, dad was watching tv as usual, baseball again, mom was in the kitchen so I went in there, "hey Nessie, how was shopping? She asked

"Yeh it was good, got plenty of new clothes, mind if I show you tomorrow I'm tired now and just wanna take a shower and head off to bed."

"Sure love, you want anything before bed? Hot chocolate maybe?" she offered knowing it was my favourite

"That would be great thanks mom "

"Ok you go get changed and I'll bring it up in a minute" mom was always looking after me and it broke my heart knowing I was hurting her by wanting to find my biological parents, I grabbed my bags and saying night to my father on the way, headed up to my room to freshen up and get ready for bed, mom came up a little while later with my hot chocolate which she placed on my bedside table before kissing me goodnight and going off to bed herself. Tired from all the shopping it didn't take me long to fall asleep.

I was up early next morning feeling refreshed from a good nights sleep and was showered and dressed before anyone else was up, it was a nice day out today, the sun was shining though was probably still cold outside, I loved the sun though, it gave my skin a gorgeous faint glow to it. I put on one of my new tops from shopping yesterday and went to get some breakfast while I waited for Luke to pick me up.

It was another boring day at school today, the Cullen's hadn't shown up either, I heard that it is because on nice days Dr Cullen and his wife take them camping so they can have some family time together, that meant that people couldn't drool all over them all day which I was kind of glad about, it gets irritating when people are preoccupied all the time. Lunch time was spent arranging the beach trip tomorrow, we were meeting up at Ryan's house beforehand as he had managed to borrow a 7 seater so some of us could go with him while the rest went in Andrew's car. Luke stayed for a while after school today, we did some homework so we didn't have to do it all on Sunday then watched some dvd's for a while, dad was working late tonight at the shop dealing with deliveries and stuff and mom was subtly giving me and Luke some privacy which we were grateful for, I was curled up in Luke's arms and at that moment just wanted to stay here like this forever. All too soon though it was time for Luke to go home, mom had to come in and practically tear us apart though. "You'll see each other tomorrow, now come on before I have Luke's parents ringing asking where he is," she said

"Ok I'm going, I'll pick you up in the morning babe, be ready" he said to me "bye Mrs Silva," he said to my mom as he was heading out the door. "Honestly I don't know why he doesn't just call me Natalie, I've told him to countless times." She said, I sat with my mom for a little while after Luke left, we just watched some cooking program on tv that mom liked. After a while I decided to head off to bed as we were meeting early in the morning so we could have a whole day out.

It took me a while to get to sleep and when I did my Gran was drifting in and out of my dreams so I woke feeling a little tired still. I had a long shower hoping it would wake me up a little and then went to decide what to wear, the sun was shining like the weather man had promised so I picked out a nice skirt and one of my new tops, a cute low cut light blue one I had fell in love with when I saw it and I just knew Luke would love it too. Luke picked me up a little while later and we made our way to Ryan's house where we were meeting the others. It took a while to get organised and decide who was going in whose car, but finally we were on our way. We went with Ryan and I sat up front with Anna on the way while Luke sat behind us with Andrew and Jack.

Id been to the beaches here before with my Gran but they still managed to take my breath away every time. They were gorgeous with dark grey waters even when the sunlight reflected off the waves, the beach was only a thin border of actual sand down by the waters edge, the rest was all smooth stones which looked grey at first glance but up close were really every colour a stone could be, and then there were the driftwood trees scattered all along the beach, all bleached white from the salt waves, everything fit perfectly into place here.

Once we had parked up we made our way down to the beach with Ryan leading the way, holding hands with Anna, finally they had got together, Ryan had asked Anna out yesterday after school and it just went from there. We finally came to a ring of driftwood logs which looked like they had been used for parties like ours before there was also a fire spot already in place filled with black ashes which Ryan, Luke an a couple of other boys immediately got to work collecting broken branches to set up our fire. Driftwood fires were gorgeous too, with blue and green flames which is due to the salt on them, it was my Gran who had first showed me one years ago, I knew today was going to be full of reminders of her but I was determined to enjoy myself.

"think we should help them?" Anna wondered

"they can handle it," I said to Anna, "hey guys want a hand with that" I called to the guys just to prove they're ok with it. "no, we're all done thanks" Ryan replied, "see, they're fine" I said turning back to Anna.

"hey gorgeous" Luke said as he came and sat by me then, "hey" I replied "you all done showing off" I teased

"yep, I knew they would never be able to get set up without my help so I figured I should lend my skills, besides if we left it to you girls we would be waiting all day" he teased back so I pushed him over the driftwood log we were sitting on and he landed on his back with a smile on his face because I hadn't been quite quick enough and he had managed to pull me over with him so I was now practically laying on top of him, he still had his arms wrapped around me and so he pulled me closer for a kiss and for a moment I forgot where I was, I only knew I was in Luke's arms until someone cleared their throat loudly which brought us back to our surroundings.

A little while later the boys decided they wanted to go down to the nearby rock pools so they were getting their little party together to go, I'd decided to stay behind with Anna and most of the other girls, Luke wanted me to come and when I said I didn't want to he then wanted to stay behind with me, I finally managed to persuade him to go have fun with the guys while us girls have our own fun. A couple of the guys did stay behind with us, Jack was one of them, he wanted to make sure the fire was kept going well so we could do the food on it later. I went and sat with Anna and decided it was time to find out more about her and Ryan. She wasn't giving much away so I gave up after a while. The boys had only been gone about half an hour when some of the guys who lived on the reservation turned up to socialise with us, they all had short shiny black hair and copper skin, introductions were made but I only caught the name of the one who had my attention, Jacob, he looked straight at me when Jack said my name, he had beautiful, russet coloured silky skin and his eyes were dark, he looked in his twenties to me and he was gorgeous though way too old for me, I shouldn't even be thinking about him like this! Besides, I was with Luke and I was happy with him. Jacob spoke briefly to one of the guys he came with before coming over and sitting next to me.

"hi, you're Renesmee Silva right?" he asked

"yeh, everyone calls me Nessie though, its easier" I replied, trying not to stare at him so obviously.

"ok, Nessie it is then, I'm Jacob Black" he said, "you haven't been around here long have you?" he questioned

"about four months now" I answered

"you like it here?"

"yeh, feels like home already"

"I think I know your family" he said which kind of shocked me, we hadn't been here long, "your Gran at least, she's amazing, always got stories to tell when we see her" he said which stopped me saying anything for a moment because from the way he spoke about her in the present tense he didn't know about the accident.

"she _was_ an amazing woman" I said putting extra emphasis on the word was

"oh, I'm sorry, what happened?" he asked

"there was a car accident about a year ago, she was coming home from shopping when another car hit hers head on, she died before they got her to the hospital" I said trying not to remember it too much.

"I'm sorry, she was well known here on the reservation she'll be missed, you know her parents lived here all their lives?" He asked

"yeh, she used to tell me all the old stories, the legends she heard from her parents when she was growing up, I miss that, you always saw a different side to her when she was here, she was so … free." It hurt to be talking about her so much and I don't know why I was telling this stranger so much but it also felt good to be able to talk about her without worrying about upsetting anyone too much.

"you liked the stories then" it was a statement rather than a question "did you ever believe any of what she told you?" I thought that was a rather strange question but figured I'd answer anyway; it just sounded like something my Gran would ask me.

"Maybe, I never really knew what to believe and Gran never tried to persuade me either way, I'm not saying its not true, I believe there's more out there than we know about I'm just not sure I want to know exactly what that is, I think I'm happy not knowing" I said then realised he knew the same legends "I'm sorry, I know they are your families legends too"

"Its ok, I did ask, I never really knew what to believe either, just wondered what you thought of it all. Everyone here has their own views on it" he said almost too casually, like he was keeping something from me. I didn't ask though, I didn't really know him and wasn't sure he would tell me anyway.

Just then one of Jacob's friends came over to us "sorry to interrupt, Jake, can I have a word please?" he said

"Sure Sam" Jacob replied then turned to me "sorry, we'll talk more later if you want" he asked a little unsure,

Yeh, I'd like that" I said

"Good, don't go without saying bye though" at which he then got up to follow Sam a little way away so I couldn't hear anything.

Jack came over to me then and asked if I'd help him start getting the food sorted for when the others got back and glad of a distraction I happily helped. Jacob was still talking to Sam and it looked like the discussion was getting a little heated, things stayed civil though and soon Jacob went to talk to the others in our group, I hoped I hadn't upset him with my comments about the legends and when I looked over at him again I found him watching me, he didn't look upset he looked happy and he smiled at me when he saw me looking at him, a smile that took my breath away and made me melt inside.

I tried not to look at him after that, scared at what I might feel towards him, I felt a little guilty too because I was going out with Luke and it was only 2 days ago I was saying to Anna how much I liked him and wanted to take the next step with him and now I'm not sure I want to anymore. I knew it was silly to feel like this, Jacob is in his twenties and I am only sixteen, he is too old for me besides he probably isn't even interested in me. It wasn't going to happen and I needed to realise that before Luke got back.

I couldn't concentrate, I could feel Jacob watching me and at first thought I was just being paranoid until Anna noticed it too, "that guys watching you Nessie, the one you was talking to earlier" she commented, I didn't reply. We had almost finished all the cooking when the others arrived back from their trip to the rock pools; I was busy getting drinks for everyone when I felt Luke behind me, he put his hands around my waist and buried his face in my neck kissing me there "I missed you" he whispered in my ear which immediately made me feel more guilty,

"You were only gone a couple of hours" I replied "you were probably having so much fun you didn't even think about me"

"Not likely" he replied, "I could never forget about you" he was making me feel worse now.

"Come on" I said "lets get some food before it's all gone" we grabbed some food and headed over to sit with Anna and Ryan.

It was soon time to start packing up, the sky was getting darker and it was threatening rain now. Jacob and his friends had stayed around all afternoon talking to our group and telling stories, I hadn't had chance to talk to Jacob again with everyone around which disappointed me, which then made me feel guilty again. We were all packed up and ready to leave so I decided I would keep my promise to Jacob and say goodbye before we left, I turned around to go find him when I saw him walking towards me already,

"Hey, it was nice meeting you Nessie" he said "shame we didn't get to talk more though"

"Yeh, I would have liked to hear more of your stories of Gran and her family" I said, very aware of Luke standing by the car waiting only a few metres away.

"Well we'll have to meet up again then, you're always welcome here on the res anytime, your friends too" he said then coming closer to me so Luke couldn't hear he whispered to me "call me and I'll come pick you up, anytime" and he put a piece of paper in my hand before kissing it and walking away. I barely remember the drive home, all my thoughts were on Jacob, he has given me his number and wants me to call him. Were we just friends? Or did he want more? I knew what I wanted.

**A/N Reviews please guys. I'll try and update weekly but the next chapter is proving a little tricky to write at the moment.**


	4. Mixed Feelings

**Chapter 4 – Mixed Feelings**

**R POV**

I slept well that night, exhausted from the beach trip and woke early feeling good. My father had already left to go fishing for the day with his mates and I knew mom would be busy all day at the shop so I had the house to myself. I had planned to spend some of that time with Luke, he wasn't coming round until later though which left me to do what I wanted until then, I decided to get some of my homework done but after about 10 minutes of just looking at it I gave up, my mind was elsewhere, I couldn't concentrate and I knew why. I found the piece of paper still in my skirt pocket from yesterday and ended up staring at that for a while having a silent argument with myself. I knew I wasn't going to win. I wanted to see him again and I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't bear the thought of not seeing him again so eventually I decided to phone him. It was early still and as the phone was ringing I hoped he was up but I needn't have worried, he answered on the second ring.

"hello" he answered sounding like he had just got up.

"hi Jacob, it's Nessie, I didn't just wake you did I?" I asked hoping I hadn't.

"hey Nessie, no you didn't wake me, I just haven't been up long, how are you?" he said immediately sounding more awake.

"I'm good thanks" I replied " I just wondered if you had any plans for today?" I asked a little nervous not sure if he wanted to meet again.

"no, was just gonna hang out with the guys but if you wanted to meet they won't miss me" he replied.

"yeh I'd like that, you sure they won't mind though?" I asked him

"course they won't, I'll come pick you up in about 20 minutes if you want" he answered

"sure, that'll be fine, I'll see you soon then" I said

"you sure will, I won't be long" he said then he put the phone down.

I couldn't believe I was going to spend the day with Jacob, I knew it was wrong to hurt Luke like this but I felt something when I was with Jacob yesterday and what Luke didn't know couldn't hurt him. Jacob turned up 20 minutes later just as he had said. I'd spent the whole 20 minutes trying to persuade myself not to go, to think of an excuse to tell Jacob but I just couldn't do it. I felt happy but also guilty when I got in the car with him.

"hey" he said when I opened the car door

"hi" was all I could reply, I was temporarily dazed by him, taking in his gorgeous features again, his musky smell, his shiny black hair, his copper skin and his dark eyes.

"so you not seeing Luke today then?" he asked pulling me back to the present.

"he's supposed to be coming round later" I said

"you don't want him to?" he questioned

"sure I do, I wanna see him" I answered though I barely believed myself I just hoped Jacob believed me. He didn't ask anymore about Luke after that which I was glad of, I already felt guilty and talking about him just reminded me what I was doing to him. It didn't take long to get to La Push and Jacob took us back to the beach, we found a nice little spot with a large driftwood log for us to sit on and we talked about anything and everything for what felt like hours. It felt so easy talking to Jacob and he never pushed a subject if I didn't wanna tell him details, he was content just listening to me talking about my life.

"how was it yesterday, being back here again?" he asked me

"good, I've always loved it here though it was kinda strange without Gran but it was nice coming back still, nothings changed much since then, it all still looks the same" I replied

"its only been a couple of years but yeh, nothing much changes around here" he said "if you don't mind me asking though, how come your parents decided to move back here? You don't have to tell me,"

"it's ok, I don't mind, it was because of me that we moved back here. You know I'm adopted right?" I asked him

"yeh, I'd heard"

"well, its because I want to find my real parents and I know this is where David and Natalie, my adoptive parents, lived when I was given to them. They told me my parents used to live here so I figured this is the best place to start looking, I don't know anything about them though so its not going so well at the moment but I will find them one day, I won't stop looking" I told him.

"what if you find them and they aren't who you thought they'd be though? I mean they could be anyone, anywhere." He said

"I need to know who they are, I don't know what will happen when I finally find them but I can't just sit at home and pretend they don't exist, I have to know." I don't know why I was telling Jacob so much but he always wanted to know more about me, he made me feel like I was all that mattered, time just flew when I was with him and all too soon it was time to head home, I knew Luke would be round soon and I needed to be home by then. Jacob noticed me look at my watch then.

"I should probably be getting you back now" he said, "Luke will be there soon"

"yeh, best get back" I said a little disappointed that my time with Jacob was up so soon, he must have noticed the sadness in my voice.

"hey, you wanna come by after school one day this week?" he asked "I'll even help you with your homework so you don't get in trouble?"

"ok, how about Wednesday after school?" I replied probably a little too eagerly

"sure, I'll pick you up from school, we could go cinema or something" he said

"sounds good" we arrived back at the car then and it didn't take long to get home, we spent the whole time talking about what to do on Wednesday.

"I'll see you Wednesday then." I said just before getting out of the car.

"I'm looking forward to it" he replied with a smile on his face.

"hey, Nessie" he said just as I opened the door to get out, I turned around to look at him and immediately froze, he was just inches away from me, so close, I felt my heart racing, I wanted him to wrap his arms around me and kiss me right then, "be careful out there ok? I'll see you Wednesday" was all he said, I didn't understand what that first part meant but my mind wasn't working properly at the moment anyway, he pulled away from me then and I was able to compose myself enough to get out of the car. I watched until his car was out of sight then went into the house in a daze, I still couldn't work out what he meant, I just figured he wanted me to stay safe. He cared about me and I cared for him, a lot, when I was with him I felt things I'd never felt before, feelings that scared me but at the same time excited me, I didn't know what to expect when I was with him and I loved it. I knew I was falling for him but was I falling in love with him? I thought I knew what love felt like until I met Jacob, now I'm not so sure.

Luke came round about half an hour later and brought pizza with him, "hey babe" he said as I let him in, he went and put the pizza on the kitchen table and turned around and kissed me which I ended fairly quickly, I couldn't keep my mind off Jacob and felt guilty every time Luke touched me now, Luke had brought a dvd round for us to watch, some romantic comedy, so we got the pizza and our drinks and settled in front of the tv for the next few hours, I was laying against Luke's chest while he had his arms around me, the film wasn't doing anything to distract me though so my mind was on Jacob for most of it, I kept thinking about how he had looked at me in the car, how he is always asking questions about me, how he wants me to stay safe too, everything we talked about was going round and round in my mind. I didn't realise when the film came to an end until Luke moved to get up.

"well that was definitely a chick flick, not bad though" he said

"yeh it was good" was all I replied as I barely remembered the film so didn't wanna say too much about it, I'd have to watch it again sometime so I knew what it was about.

"want a refill?" he asked,

"yeh sure" I said as he picked up our glasses and headed to the kitchen to get the drinks.

It only took him a minute to get drinks and in that time I tried to concentrate on anything but Jacob, Luke was going to notice something if I didn't focus.

"here" he said, coming back in with the drinks and handing one to me.

"thanks" I replied trying to concentrate on Luke, I tried to look and him and make myself remember all the reasons I liked him, he cared about me, he was funny, he took notice of me and commented on things like what I was wearing and he was cute, but then I realised that Jacob was all those things too only it was more intense with him.

"what" he asked, I was sitting there staring at him.

"nothing, just wondering what I done to deserve you" I said

"think that should probably be the other way round babe, there's no way I deserve someone as gorgeous and caring as you" he said making me blush and feel guilty again.

"anyway what's bought all this on babe?" he asked

"the beach yesterday, it got me thinking about a lot of things, losing Gran and my real parents, talking to Jacob bought some new questions up and possibly a new lead on finding out more about them." I told him

"how'd you mean? Jacob wouldn't have known them he's too young" he said a little confused

"I know Jacob wouldn't have known them but his dad might have, he has lived here all his life and his parents lived here before that so he would have been around when my parents were in town, he might know something that could help me find them" I said hoping I was right, I did wanna find out if Jacob's dad knew anything but I knew that wasn't my excuse for wanting to see him again.

"I suppose he might know something, just don't get your hopes up though babe, I don't wanna see you get hurt"

"I know, I gotta try though, I've decided I'm gonna go see Jacob after school on Wednesday and see if he'll let me talk to his dad about it" I said a little wary of his response.

"you're seeing Jacob again?" he asked with a little trace of jealousy in his voice

"yes, just to see if I can talk to his dad" I replied trying to make it look like I wasn't interested in Jacob and was just using him to get to his dad.

"I should come with you" he said which immediately horrified me, he couldn't come with me, he would definitely know something is going on then, I'd ask Jacob in my own time but right now I just liked spending time with him and didn't wanna ruin that now.

"NO" I almost shouted at him "I mean I need to do this on my own, they don't know you, I might stand less chance of finding something out with you there, I have to do this my way, I'm sorry" I said

"it's ok I understand, I just thought you might like the support that's all, but if you want to do it on your own then it's fine, though at least let me take you to the reservation on Wednesday" he asked

"sure ok" I replied wondering how I was gonna get out of that, Jacob was supposed to be picking me up from school, maybe it would be easier to let Luke take me there. I really needed to get a new car it would solve all this, my car packed up about a month ago and I haven't got a new one, I am trying to save up for one but its not going so well. I have been dropping hints for my parents hoping they'll get me one for my birthday, which is in just under 2 weeks now but not sure if they will. The Girls Choice Spring Dance is also the day after my birthday so it promises to be a good weekend.

**A/N review please guys, sorry it took so long to update, I knew what needed to go in this chapter it was just trying to write it right. **

**Things are starting to really heat up in the story now so sorry if it takes a bit longer to update each time. **


	5. A Little Fun

**There's a Edward POV in this chapter so I've put other peoples thoughts in italics, also just to warn you Edward and Bella get a little carried away in the shower so there's a little sex in this chapter, its not too bad actually, just thought id warn you though. **

**Chapter 5 – A Little Fun**

**RPOV**

Monday classes were a drag, I was bored within the first ten minutes of class starting, it didn't help that I just couldn't stay focused, my mind kept wandering elsewhere, wondering what Jacob was doing at this moment, if he was thinking about me or not, I was going insane here! Anna and I met the others in the cafeteria at lunch; we were late out of class so everyone was already there and talking about the upcoming spring dance a week Saturday.

"I am going with Anna actually, she asked me Saturday at the beach" Ryan was saying to the others " I guess you're going with Nessie" he asked Luke.

"Well she hasn't actually asked me yet but I suppose I should," he said turning and giving me a teasing smile, I decided to play along then and have a little fun of my own.

"Well actually I was planning on asking Jack to be my date" I teased then turned to Jack who was listening in "what you reckon Jack, you wanna be my date to spring dance?" I asked smiling at him.

"Oh I'd love to accompany you" he said playing along "Megan and Emily still need dates, maybe they'll ask you" he added to Luke trying not to laugh the whole time.

Luke come up to me then and put his arms around me "ok, I give in, you're the most beautiful girl here, can I please be your date to the dance?" he asked flashing me the cute smile I had once fell in love with, I knew who I really wanted to go to spring dance with but I also knew that couldn't happen so I'd have to settle for second best, "ok" I replied "hey Jack, sorry, I'll have to change my mind about that one, I owe you a dance though"

"I'm heartbroken! How will I ever get over the rejection!" he teased while acting devastated.

"Maybe I can help" Emily interrupted sounding a little nervous "be my date?" she asked him which shocked him for a moment "Ok, I will" he answered, he then turned to me "it was fun while it lasted but I'm so over you now!"

"Thanks so much, glad to see our relationship meant so much to you" I said to him acting hurt. Everyone at our table was cracking up by now laughing at our little show. I was actually having fun too, something I hadn't managed to do since Saturday except when I was with Jacob. "Talking of the spring dance, we gotta go shopping for something to wear," I said to Anna and Megan.

"You went shopping last week!" Luke said.

"Not for something suitable for the dance, that was just normal day clothes," I said to him a little annoyed "guys just really don't understand these things" I couldn't help getting annoyed, I loved shopping and any excuse to go was fine by me though half the time I didn't even need an excuse, those who knew me well enough knew my love for shopping.

"Its easy for you guys" Emily said, " you just pick a shirt and trousers and your done, we gotta find the perfect outfit with accessories to match."

"I'm sure you'll all look gorgeous whatever you choose." Jack said obviously trying to stop the conversation going into full girly shopping talk.

"Talking of gorgeous we so need to go to the beach again and soon, if only to see those really hot guys there" it was Megan who said it of course, always looking for the hottest guy in the room.

"Oh come on they weren't that hot Meg," one of the other guys said.

"Hello, are you blind? Anyone could see how gorgeous they were, help me out here you two" she said turning to Anna and me.

"Hey keep us out of this, we're already hooked up with two hot guys remember, they might get jealous" Anna answered.

"You can look, just don't touch, your guys can't moan about that, besides you looked like you were getting very friendly with one of them Nessie, he definitely liked you" she said making me feel a little on edge, I hadn't realised it was that obvious.

"I was just being polite," I said knowing she probably wouldn't buy it.

"Sure you were" was all she said but in a sarcastic tone, she turned to the one of the other girls she was sitting with then, she knew she wouldn't get anything more out of me especially with Luke sitting there listening too.

"Hey where's Andrew?" I asked Anna only just noticing that he wasn't sitting here with us.

"Oh, he's off sick, stomach flu I think, just hope I don't catch it." She replied "you and Luke ok?" she asked, lowering her voice so he couldn't hear, he was having a heated debate with Ryan and Jack anyway.

"What?" was my response; I was totally caught off guard.

"You seem a little…I dunno, erm, off with each other, has something happened between you?" she asked.

"No, maybe, I don't know" I answered, "my heads all over the place, I'm just not as sure about him as I thought I was."

"You seemed pretty sure last week, you were crazy about him, what's happened since then to change that?"

"I met someone else" was all I said.

"What! Who? Do I know them?" she was shocked.

"No, you don't know him, please Anna, I can't do this now, not here either, please" I practically begged her, I knew I shouldn't have said anything but I needed to tell someone.

"Ok, later then and I want details, you're gonna tell me everything ok" it wasn't a question. The lunch bell went shortly after that signalling end of lunch, we all made our way to afternoon classes in high spirits, the rest of the day went fairly quickly, Luke didn't come round this evening as we both wanted to get some homework done and I was still feeling tired today so wanted to catch an early night.

It felt like I had only been asleep about five minutes, I turned over to look at the clock – which said 2.30am - and as I did my stomach twisted, I shot up out of bed and ran to the bathroom to throw up, I stayed there all night enjoying the cold from the edge of the bathtub, I drifted in and out of sleep all night using a towel as my pillow, my father found me early next morning,

"You ok?" he asked.

"Stomach flu I think" I replied.

"I'll get your mom" he wasn't very good with this sort of stuff, it was always mom who looked after me when I was ill.

"Hey sweetheart, you got that stomach flu that's going around?" mom asked coming in to check on me.

"Yeh, Andrew was off with it yesterday" I told her "can I have some water?" I asked.

"Sure honey, I'll go get you a glass" she was only gone a minute but when she came back I was throwing up again,

"Don't worry, it doesn't last long, Andrew's fine today," she carried on when I gave her a confused look "your father just rung his parents to ask, he's ringing the school as well to let them know you won't be in today"

"And Luke" I said.

"Yes, we'll ring Luke too" she promised.

Mom kept checking in on me all day bringing me fresh water to keep me hydrated, I managed to get a little sleep in between throwing up. I woke up in my bed, the clock said 4am and it was dark outside, my father must have carried me to bed when he got home, I sat up slowly not wanting to trigger the nausea again and decided I felt ok enough to go get some fresh water, it tasted funny, probably from throwing up so much, but it felt good, I downed a whole glass before refilling it and going back to bed. When the alarm went off in the morning I felt fine, though I soon found out that Luke was ill with it now, he had felt sick yesterday after school so he wasn't going in, mom didn't really want me to go in but I said I was fine, besides I was meeting Jacob after school today which my parents didn't know about, they thought me and Anna were going out and Anna had agreed to cover for me if anyone asked. Mom drove me to school as she needed the car so I couldn't borrow it and I told her Anna would bring me home later, they weren't gonna be around later anyway, they were needed at the shop for stock take which is a job that takes ages so they wouldn't be there when Jacob drops me off.

**Edwards POV**

I'd been watching her all night, listening to her heartbeat and her breathing, my daughter was ill and I couldn't go and look after her like I so desperately wanted to at the moment, was it really just stomach flu or was the transition starting? I tried to get Carlisle to check up on her but he said I was overreacting, her parents will call if they were worried, they knew the signs and knew what to look for, we were so grateful that they agreed to do this, David was a descendant of the Quileute's so we didn't need to keep anything from them, they knew exactly who and what we were. But I was worried about Renesmee being ill, she was still human which meant she was still susceptible to human illnesses, I'll be glad when I no longer have to worry about her getting sick.

Her father David – it was hard thinking of him as her father – carried her to her bed about 8pm, she didn't even wake up when he moved her, she looked so fragile in his arms and it just reminded me so much of my human Bella. She woke up at 4am, she must have still felt a little ill as she got up slowly and after a moment she went to the kitchen to get some water, I moved around the house so I could see her through the kitchen window, she still looked weak. She drank a whole glass of water before refilling it and going back to bed, she slept until morning after that only waking up when her alarm went off.

"Morning sweetheart" her mom said as Nessie came down the stairs, _she looks better, though maybe she should stay off school again, _her mom was thinking as she looked at her, "how are you feeling honey?" she asked

"Better actually" she answered, "dad already left?"

"Yeh, about an hour ago, he came in and checked on you before he left, I'll let him know you're ok now" she said.

"Ok, I'm gonna go get showered and dressed for school now" she said, she wanted to go to school! She could easily get another day off; apparently her mom was thinking the same thing.

"Honey, maybe you should stay off again today, you know just to make sure you are over this bug" she tried to persuade her, _she still looks a little weak, she needs more rest. _

"I don't wanna miss another day of school mom, I'm ok I promise, if I feel ill again I'll come straight home I promise" she said.

_Maybe I should trust her, I'm not going to be home today anyway and if she's at school she's around plenty of people, besides the Cullen's should be there I'm sure they'll keep an eye on her. _"Ok sweetheart if you sure, call me if you need me though ok" she answered.

"I will I promise" she said

I decided then that as she was going to school I should get home and get a change of clothes and a shower myself. Alice was waiting on the front porch for me when I got back, _about time too Edward _she thought at me, "sorry" I replied

"Is she ok then?" she asked

"Yes she's fine, tired still I think but at least she's not throwing up anymore" I said feeling relieved myself that she was ok.

"Good, you best get showered and changed, you only got half hour" _oh and Edward, Bella's waiting for you upstairs, she missed you last night, I had to drag her out hunting to distract her! _She added in her thoughts, I smiled at that, I really missed her too, we had barely spent anytime apart since she was changed nearly 17 years ago, even one night was too long. Suddenly I had an image of Bella and me in the shower together though it disappeared before I could see anymore, _We'll meet you at school I think, I really don't want to see or hear any more of that thanks,_ Alice thought before she ran inside to get the others, I took my time going into the house and up to my room where Bella was waiting for me, I heard the others pull away a couple of minutes later, we were alone again, Carlisle was at the hospital and Esme was renovating a small house nearby so any of us could use it as our escape when we wanted some privacy.

I knew she heard me enter the room but she didn't turn around immediately, "morning love" I said walking up to her and kissing her along her neck, I knew that alone turned her on just as much as it turned me on.

"Morning Edward" she said as she turned around to kiss me, a kiss that sends an electric current through me every time, "I missed you last night, how's Renesmee today?" she asked.

"Much better, she's back at school today" I answered, we both headed to the bathroom then, I knew we were going to shower together, Alice's vision had shown me that much. It only took us a second to get undressed and into the shower.

"Good, I was a little worried yesterday" she admitted, we were all actually a little worried though I probably did overreact a little. She kissed me again then before I could say anything more to her; it was a kiss so intense I knew exactly what she wanted, we forgot all about school and the others waiting for us to turn up, we forgot about Renesmee being ill and the difficult times coming, all that mattered was this moment, Bella and I here together, I wanted every part of her in every way possible, I turned us around so she had her back against the wall and I hitched her leg up and entered her, it was a moment of pure intense pleasure that I never wanted to end, it was just pure bliss, every part of my body was alive, we were both moaning in pleasure by this point and it didn't take us long to orgasm. I still couldn't believe this truly amazing and gorgeous woman was mine. We slowly started to come down from our amazing high and realised we were definitely going to be late for school now, we would have skipped the rest of the day had Renesmee not gone to school today but I wanted to see if she was still ok and I knew Bella did too. We finished showering at vampire speed and we were dressed and ready to go in five minutes.

We arrived at school halfway through first class and made the excuse our car broke down, no one seemed suspicious. The rest of the morning seemed to go by so slowly, my mind was still in the shower with Bella and it was hard trying to concentrate on anything else, thankfully my next class was with Jasper while Bella was in with Alice, it was hard not to just grab Bella and get out of there while she was sitting right next to me, maybe if she was in a different class it might help me control myself a little. _Good shower huh!_ Jasper thought when he caught up to me, he knew why Bella and I had been late and he sensed my emotions were still quite sexual at the moment, Alice must have said something to them, maybe I should think about burning her closet for a while!

Spanish was boring as usual and it was nice to finally get out of there and back to Bella at lunch, now that my emotions were a little more controlled, I also wanted to see how Renesmee was, if she looked any better or worse than she did this morning. As soon as I walked into the cafeteria Alice was in my head begging me not to burn her closet, _please Edward, I'm sorry, Emmett knew Bella was waiting for you to get home and when we left early without you both he guessed why, please don't burn my closet Edward. _I knew I wouldn't do it, I had only wanted to worry her for a bit, _thank you,_ she thought after she no longer had the vision of me burning her closet.

"You look happier now Bella" Emmett commented "have a nice satisfying shower!" he said, putting extra emphasis on the word satisfying.

"It was great thanks Em, why, you're not jealous are you?" she teased.

"Nope, Rose keeps me well looked after thank you" he said "besides, Edward's easier to be around when he's released some of that tension." That comment earned him a low growl from me.

"How's our niece today? She got over that stomach flu yet? Emmett asked.

"She's better yes, still looked tired this morning though" I replied. She walked in with Anna then, she did still look tired but other than that she looked ok, better than she was last night.

"Hey Ness, good to see you back, feeling better today? Ryan asked her as she walked over to their table with Anna.

"Yes thanks, much better, just a little tired still but otherwise ok" she replied.

"Good, I hear Luke's got it now too" he said

"Yeh, he started feeling ill after school yesterday, his Mom said he'd been up all night, he'll be ok tomorrow, it doesn't seem to be lasting more than 24 hours" she told him.

"Yeh he'll be back tomorrow" Ryan said then turned to Jack who was asking him about going to see some new film coming out.

"Come on Anna, lets get some lunch" Anna and Renesmee headed to the lunch queue, Anna waited until they were out of hearing range from the others before saying to Renesmee what she was dying to talk about.

"All set for later then?" Anna asked her.

"Yeh, Jacob is picking me up from school later and if anyone asks anything ill tell them what I told Luke" she said to Anna. The memory that flashed through Anna's mind then made me feel sick and angry which Jasper noticed, she was remembering the beach trip Saturday and Renesmee talking to Jacob Black, they looked like they were getting along too well, I picked up pretty easily that Renesmee liked Jacob but whether Jacob liked Renesmee or was just using her to get to us was something I needed to find out and stop.

At the mention of Jacob's name all of my siblings looked to me, hoping they were wrong and it wasn't Jacob Black she was talking about, I didn't need to say anything though as my face told them all they needed to know, Jasper had also felt my reaction to Jacob's name so he didn't need anymore confirmation than that.

"She's friends with that dog!" Rosalie said outraged.

"She likes him more than a friend, that's obvious," Bella said what I really hoped wasn't true.

"NO, I'll put a stop to this" I said getting angrier now "when I get my hands on him…" I trailed off thinking of all the really painful things I could do to him.

"No Edward, we'll talk to him, No violence," Bella said putting her hand on mine and trying to calm me with Jasper's help.

"We'll talk about it after school Edward, We'll call a family meeting and decide how best to handle this" Alice suggested "we don't want to do anything drastic ok, please try to calm down before we draw anymore attention to us" I looked around and noticed a few people were looking over at us, they thought we were having a family argument, they looked away though as soon as they noticed us looking back at them. I calmed down after that, I didn't want to risk exposing us, we were risking enough coming back so soon and if we had to move away now we wouldn't be able to be around for Renesmee when she needed us.

"Ok, we'll talk to him later after he drops Renesmee off home, we'll be on neutral territory then as well" Bella said, I didn't like the thought of Jacob spending all evening with her but I knew I wouldn't win this argument, however much I wanted to kill Jacob I knew we should try and avoid a fight, they were helping us out after all.

Anna and Renesmee didn't talk anymore about Jacob once they rejoined the others, she hadn't told anyone she was meeting up with him and she'd only told Luke she wanted to see if Jacob's Dad knew anything about her real parents. We knew she was looking for us, Natalie had told us that, we took it as a good sign that she wanted to meet us but we needed to handle this carefully, when the time came her whole world will be completely turned upside down and we have no idea how she will handle it, if she can handle it and we really didn't need Jacob coming along and complicating things, it was going to be hard enough anyway.

**A/N please review people, I like to know what you think.**


	6. Love and Hate

**Chapter 6 – Love and Hate**

**R POV**

Jacob was waiting for me when I got out of school, I did get a few looks from people as I got into his car but I ignored them. I was a little nervous and excited, I was always nervous around Jacob but not in a bad way, I had butterflies when I was around him and I knew this was because of my growing feelings towards him and I was longing to know if he felt the same. We had decided to just hang out at Jacob's place, his father Billy was watching a game round his friends, after a while though we decided to go out for a bit, it was still light and fairly warm. Jacob showed me a few of his favourite places in the forest and we were sitting up on the edge of a cliff in the trees at the moment, we could see out across the sea for miles and the sun was just setting.

"I come here whenever I need to relax" Jacob said

"It's beautiful" I replied as we sat down on a log a few metres away from the edge.

"How are you" he asked me "I heard you was sick yesterday"

"Oh, yeh, I had stomach flu, I'm ok now, just a little tired still" I replied

"Good" he said, "I was a little worried actually" he admitted then which made my heart skip a beat. "I was thinking of coming up to see how you were." He added. I didn't know what to say to that,

"I really like you Nessie, from the moment I saw you at the beach I liked you," he said to me barely talking above a whisper. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't even be saying this, you're only sixteen, you have a boyfriend and I'm too old for you, this is wrong I'm sorry" he said in a rush then went to stand up and walk away so I grabbed his hand to stop him and stood up to face him.

"Don't," I said, my own voice now barely above a whisper too "don't say sorry" he looked me in the eye then and I knew there was only one thing I wanted, "kiss me" I said to him. He didn't need telling twice, he kissed me, he moved one hand to the back of my neck and put the other on my waist, my hands were around his neck and my fingers running through his hair, my whole body was on fire, I wanted him, he was everywhere, all I could feel was Jacob, I was pulling him closer to me, and wanted him closer still, I never wanted this moment to end, Jacob started the kiss and he had to finish it too, when I opened my eyes he was looking at me with wonder and elation, he put his arms around me then and hugged me tightly, I felt safe and happy in his arms and I wanted to stay there forever.

We sat there for a while in each other's arms watching the sun setting, neither of us had said anything since we kissed but it wasn't an awkward silence. I was happy, happier than I'd ever been and I was where I wanted to be.

"We should head back soon" Jacob said, breaking the silence "it's getting dark and a little cold now, you're only just getting over a stomach bug, you don't want to catch anything else."

"Ok," I agreed, I wasn't sure if I should say what I was about to but I needed to know, "Jacob, we are going to do this again right, I mean it wasn't just a one off heat of the moment thing was it, because it wasn't for me?" I asked a little wary of his answer but I had to be sure this was really happening.

"No, it wasn't a one off heat of the moment thing, I've wanted to do that since Saturday and like I said before, I really like you and more than you realise." He said, which pushed away any doubts I had about his feelings for me.

"Good, it meant so much to me too, I've never felt so happy" I admitted to him.

"Good, because you mean so much to me already, I'll always be here for you." He said "and Nessie, you know you can call me Jake if you want." He added.

"Ok, I'll need to tell Luke at some point" I said realising I was going to break his heart.

"I know, take your time though, I know how much he likes you, no one needs to know about us yet anyway," he said being so understanding.

"I'll talk to him in the next couple of days though, I can't carrying on seeing him when I know I'm cheating on him, that will make things worse." I said knowing I needed to tell him soon.

"Ok, but if you need me after you've told him just call me and I'll come over" he offered.

"I will, I know its going to hurt him."

"He'll be ok, he'll need some time but he'll move on" he said trying to reassure me.

"I know, I've not actually been happy with Luke since Saturday so I know I need to do this, I see my life with you now."

"So do I, people won't be happy though, you do realise that? You're only sixteen and I'm twenty-four, that's a big difference."

"I don't care what people think, they can't split us up, as long as we don't do anything until I'm eighteen they can't say anything" I said hoping it was true.

"Don't worry, we'll take it slow and I won't let anyone split us up, I can't live without you." He said which stunned me, he had said he really liked me but saying he can't live without me overwhelmed me, I felt a tear fall and Jake noticed.

"Why are you crying?" he asked me tenderly.

"I'm sorry, I just never imagined I would find someone who cared about me that much," I replied.

"Well you better get used to it coz I'm not going anywhere" he said pulling me into another hug.

"Thank you" was all I could reply.

"Come on, let's head back," he said as he took my hand and pulled me to my feet. It didn't take us long to get back to Jake's house, we ordered a pizza and sat down to see what was on the tv and found some car program Jake liked the look of. It wasn't long before it was time for Jake to take me home though, I had school tomorrow and my parents told me to be home by ten, I knew they weren't going to be in until late anyway but I was still tired.

It took about twenty minutes to get back to my house; Jake got out the car and walked me to the door, holding my hand the whole time.

"When will I see you next?" I asked him.

"Whenever you want" he replied. I wanted to say tomorrow but I knew I needed to deal with Luke first.

"I think I should talk to Luke first actually, maybe we could meet Friday?" I said.

"Sure, just let me know, you should go inside, get some sleep, you still look a little tired," he said.

"Ok, I'll see you Friday."

"Yeh, you will" he said then kissed me again; it was softer this time, sweet and tender and ended too soon again.

"See you Friday" he said before turning and walking back to his car, I went inside then feeling so happy at how the evening had turned out, I never imagined I would be Jake's girlfriend by the end of the night but I liked it.

**Edwards POV**

Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us when we got home from school; Alice had called them and told them we needed to have a family meeting. They were worrying thinking we had messed up somehow, _we can't leave now, Renesmee needs us here, _Esme was thinking. Carlisle was also thinking along the same lines, _I hope they haven't slipped up, we really shouldn't leave yet, Renesmee must be close to transitioning now and she'll need us here._ I decided to say something before they lost it, "We haven't messed up."

"Oh, so what's going on then" Esme asked.

"Jake's getting a little too friendly with Nessie" Emmett just comes out with.

"Em, her names Renesmee!" Bella moaned at him.

"Everyone calls her Nessie, I bet she won't even like you calling her Renesmee," he said.

"Guys, please, bigger problems here" Alice said getting their attention back to us.

"How much do you know?" Carlisle asked.

"She met him Saturday at the beach, from Anna's thoughts I'd say they were getting on very well, she's also been talking to Anna about Jake, and lying to Natalie and David about meeting him tonight" I answered.

"What has she been saying to them?" Esme asked.

"She told them she was meeting Anna tonight and she told Luke she only wants to talk to Billy about us, trying to find out who we are. I heard her telling Anna that if anyone asks that's what she'll tell them, we need to stop Jake seeing her Carlisle" I was just about ready to do anything to stop him going near her, and to think they were together now made me sick.

"We'll talk to him" Carlisle said "we'll tell him what we know about her transition and get him to see she will have enough to deal with,"

"He won't listen" I knew Jake wouldn't listen; he'd want to make things difficult for us.

"It's worth a try at least, I'll talk to him, we still kind of get on ok" Bella said then.

"I think Bella would be the best one to talk to him," Esme agreed.

"You're not going to see him on your own though, I'm coming with you." I insisted.

"Edward, I don't want there to be any fighting though, maybe you should stay here," she said sounding a little worried.

"I'm coming with you," I was not going to stay behind.

"Ok, maybe Jasper should come too, we might need you to keep things civil" Bella said to Jasper.

"Sure I'll come, when do you want to go see him?" he asked.

"He's dropping Nes…er…Renesmee off home at ten tonight, you'll be on neutral territory then too." Alice answered.

"Ok, just you Bella and Jasper then, just talk though Edward, you don't want to make this any worse" Carlisle said to me. Why did everyone think I would make things worse, everyone went to do their own thing for the rest of the evening, Bella and I went hunting, I knew she wanted to make sure I was in as good a mood as possible when we met Jake but I knew it wouldn't matter how much I hunted I still wanted to kill him.

We turned up at Nessie's house just before ten, no lights were on so we knew she wasn't back yet, we didn't have to wait long before Jake's car pulled up in front of her house, he got out of the car too when Nessie got out and walked her up to the front door holding her hand the whole time, he knew we were waiting for him, _wondered when you would come to warn me off, _he thought, _I'll be with you in minute, just gotta say goodbye to the gorgeous lady. _He said clearly trying to wind me up, it worked, a low growl escaped my lips, Bella just gave me a warning look and Jasper sent me calming waves.

"When will I see you next?" Nessie asked Jake.

"Whenever you want" he replied. _Tomorrow if I'm alive! _ Jake thought laughing at that in his head, he wanted to be careful or I might just kill him anyway.

"I think I should talk to Luke first actually, maybe we could meet Friday?" Nessie said sounding a little worried, probably because she didn't know how Luke would react, he was going to be devastated, he loved her.

"Sure, just let me know, you should go inside, get some sleep, you look a little tired still," he said to her, he was right, she did look tired still.

"Ok, I'll see you Friday" she said to him.

"Yeh, you will" he said then he kissed her, I wanted to go and tear him apart then and it took everything I had not too, Jasper was also sending strong calming waves to me again then and he had his hands on my arms making sure I didn't lose it completely and kill Jake in front of Nessie, _calm down Edward. _

"See you Friday" he said to her before turning and walking back towards his car, Nessie went inside before he reached the car, _let me at least move the car out of sight first _he thought to me, "Jasper will move it" I said quietly but I knew he heard me, he walked towards where we were standing in the trees and when he saw us he threw the car keys to Jasper, _keep calm Edward, I won't be a minute, _Jasper thought and then disappeared off to move the car.

"Hey Bella, Looking good as always" Jake greeted her.

"Hey Jake, listen we need to talk" Bella said.

"Yeh, I figured that's why you're here" he said. _Damn this is gonna be interesting _Jake thought.

"You and Renesmee seem to be getting on really well," she started.

"Yeh" was all he said, _you have no idea! _He was really getting on my nerves now.

"Well she's gonna have enough to deal with, its not a good idea for you to be too involved with her" she continued.

"It's too late for that" he said a little hesitantly then looked at me, _I'm sorry, _he thought before showing me his memory from the beach trip Saturday, when he first saw her, he was blinded by her, the feeling was overwhelming, he would do anything for her, be anything for her, she was all that mattered to him she was all that tied him to this earth and without her nothing had any meaning to it, _I've imprinted on her_.

"NO" I really was going to lose it now, the anger was building and even Jasper was having trouble trying to calm me down,

"Edward, stop, talk to me please" Bella said starting to worry, "Jake what have you done?" she said turning round to face him leaving Jasper holding on to me.

"He's imprinted on our daughter!" I practically growled.

"What!" Bella and Jasper said at the same time, Bella was getting angry now too, Jasper couldn't control any of our emotions anymore, the anger was escalating fast, Jake was panicking now too, _oh crap I'm in trouble now, should really get outta here fast._

"How could you" Bella shrieked at him, Jake was backing away now, "she's my daughter!"

"It wasn't a choice Bella, please just calm down and we can talk about this" he begged her, his eyes kept flicking between the three of us watching to see who would attack first,

"Calm down! How could you do this to us!" she lost it then and lunged at Jake, he didn't even have time to phase and she would have ripped him apart had it not been for the two wolves who came flying out the forest to stop her, they knocked her out of the way a split second before she reached Jake and they stood between Bella and Jake ready to attack again if any of us did, _calm her down Edward, no one needs to get hurt here,_ it was Sam's thoughts that first came to me, that explains why the wolves didn't try to kill her and only stopped her, Jasper was beginning to gain control of the situation again but it was slow, he hadn't tried to stop Bella, he hadn't been prepared, he had thought I was the one who would attack Jake so he was still holding on to me, I was still angry but watching my wife lose it like that had brought me back to my senses enough to get some control back.

"Bella, come on this isn't going to get us anywhere" Jasper was trying to talk sense into her. He had let go of me now and gone to try and calm Bella down, he had her locked in his arms trying to stop her tearing Jake apart,

"It'll make me feel better though" she growled, she still had her eyes locked on Jacob, _we're gonna go back to the res Edward, go home and calm down, we'll talk about this later, _Sam was trying to diffuse the situation, I realised then the other wolf with Sam was Seth, I knew he wouldn't want to attack us, _please Edward, take her home, _he thought, Jake had been trying to reason with Bella but she was still struggling to get to him to kill him, I walked over to them then and helped Jasper restrain her.

"Come on Bella, we'll talk about this at home, no violence remember, that's what you said to me" I said trying to help calm her, Jasper and I had to drag her far enough away from the wolves before we could even think of letting her go,_ Thank you, _Sam thought before he and Seth dragged Jake the other way into the forest, he finally phased just before running off into the forest with the others, we all knew this wasn't over yet.

**A/N, please review guys.**


	7. Imprint

**Chapter 7 - Imprint**

**Edward's POV**

"Bella, come on, I know how much you wanna kill Jake right now, believe me I want to too, but you know it won't help, please Bella" I was still trying to reason with her, Jasper and I were practically dragging her back to the house as she was still struggling to go and find Jacob and kill him. I was still fighting my own urge to go and find him and rip him to pieces causing him as much pain as possible but I knew I needed to stay with Bella. We finally got Bella back to the house after she started to calm down a little though we still had to stop her running off twice when she thought she could get away from us. Alice was waiting for us on the porch, she had seen us trying to restrain and calm Bella and came to help us get her in the house, Jasper and I still had hold of her as she had just tried to get away again, _"get her inside Edward, we need to make sure she doesn't leave the house she'll calm down soon" _Alice was thinking. We took her inside and made her sit on the couch and Jasper stayed beside her still trying to calm her, it was working slowly.

"No one is to let Bella leave the house ok," I told everyone as they all appeared in the living room. They looked confused but nodded in agreement when they took in Bella's appearance, she was still as a statue, with her fists clenched and looked ready to kill anyone who stood in her way.

"What happened?" Alice asked, everyone was waiting for an answer, I wasn't sure if I could explain it without getting angry again, I was still trying to fight the urge myself to go and kill Jacob, Jasper saved me from answering though.

"Jacob has imprinted on Renesmee" he told them, their reactions were all the same, shock, outrage, anger, only Carlisle remained fairly calm though he was shocked.

"Ah, would I be right to say then that things didn't go too well? He asked me then looked to Bella _"she got angry? Did anyone get hurt?"_ He asked me in his thoughts.

"No, tempers did get a little high but no one got hurt, Sam turned up with Seth and between the four of us we managed to calm it down, we didn't stick around to talk after as we were all still angry." I answered him.

"Don't put it all on Bella, you almost lost it too Edward" Jasper said, "I couldn't even begin to control the situation at one point because the anger was too powerful."

"No one got hurt though, now I only know a little about imprinting and I know we don't like it but it is powerful and nothing can break that bond, we already know she is beginning to feel something for Jacob as well so we need to find a way to deal with this." Carlisle said.

"There is a way of breaking that bond." I said quietly though I knew they all heard it.

"How?" Rosalie asked.

"No Edward, that is not an option," Carlisle said immediately, knowing exactly what I was talking about.

"It will solve this though," I said to him. Everyone was watching us wanting to know what we were on about.

"No it won't, it will cause more problems, do you honestly think the wolves would honour the treaty if we kill him, we would have to move away and never come back here, and what about Renesmee? Have you thought what it would do to her? She is falling in love with him, taking that away from her would be painful and when she eventually finds out who we are and that we were responsible for that do you think she would be able to forgive us for it? Killing Jacob is not an option." He had a point, everything he said was right, no matter how much we hated this we had to live with it. "I need to speak with Sam," he said then, which surprised me, "you guys can stay here and watch Bella, Esme and I will go and talk to Sam, there's things we need to discuss" he finished.

"You shouldn't go alone," I told him.

"You need to stay here with Bella, Esme and I can handle this, no arguments, come on Esme" Carlisle said before they both left.

"You think they'll be ok" Rosalie asked a little worried.

"They'll be fine, I can actually see their future returning in about half hour unlike when you three went, you future's disappeared completely for a few minutes at one point," Alice said, "scared the hell out of me too."

**Carlisle's POV**

It was early and the sun was just beginning to rise when we met with the wolves at the treaty line again, it was Sam this time but he had bought Billy Black and Old Quil Atera with him.

"I want to firstly apologise for Edward and Bella's behaviour last night, and thank you for meeting with us again, I wouldn't have blamed you for saying no after the meeting earlier" I started.

"Apology accepted, it is understandable they reacted badly, this is an unusual situation," it was Old Quil Atera who spoke first.

"It is, we do not know much about imprinting but we do understand it is not a matter of choice neither is it something we can change, we know we need to find a way to live with this," I continued.

"There is not much you need to know about imprinting that you don't already know but we will of course tell you everything, you may be able to use this imprint to your advantage also." Billy said.

"How do you mean?" Esme asked before I had chance, I was also curious as to what they meant.

"An imprint works in a way that is unique to that wolf and his imprint, Jacob will only be to Renesmee what she needs him to be, a friend maybe or a brother first and eventually a lover. She will feel a bond with him and so I believe when she begins to transition and finds out the truth she will go to him, he can help her deal with what is to come, maybe even prepare her for it." Billy continues.

"Prepare her how?" I ask them.

"She knows our legends she just doesn't believe them yet," he said "if she thought Jacob believed them it could make her more open to accepting all of this when the time comes."

"That could work, I don't think he should reveal who we are yet though or who you are, just make her suspicious, that should help her when she realises something is happening to her." I say to them, maybe this could help us more than we thought.

"Jacob will be told to reveal no more than necessary to her, you have my word" it was the first time Sam had spoke since we had met up.

"We will help her deal with this, she is our family too now" it was Old Quil who said those words to us and it meant so much knowing Renesmee had so many people who cared for her, we parted shortly after that, agreeing to keep each other updated with anything we each needed to know. Bella had calmed down a lot by the time we got home so we told them about our conversation with the wolves, she didn't get angry again but she wasn't happy about the situation, none of them were too happy but we all knew Renesmee was the important one here and whatever was best for her we would do even if it did mean accepting something we all really hated the idea of.

Edward took Bella out for a while after we talked so they could work off some of their tension and the others slowly went off to do their own thing. I wanted some alone time with Esme too so was grateful when the house was empty and we could just be with each other for a while, it had been a long strange day and I just wanted to feel my wife's love for me.

**Renesmee's POV**

I slept well last night but woke with a slight headache and feeling a little tired still, maybe I hadn't got over this stomach bug completely yet. I felt happy but didn't know why, it took me a few moments for last night to come back to me but when it did it only felt like a dream, one look at my phone though told me last night had been very real, I had a text message from Jake _**"mornin gorgeous, hope u slept better last nite, can't wait 2 c u again, missin u already xxx." **_I quickly messaged him my reply back. _**"hey, yeh I slept a little better thanx, I really miss u 2, last nite was amazin, thank you, we'll c each other 2moz I promise, thinking of u always xxx, **_I got ready for school in a daze, still thinking about Jake and last night, which made me feel so happy and Anna noticed as soon as I met up with her at school, I was a little early today as mom dropped me off again, people were only just starting to turn up so I went and sat on one of the benches to wait for Anna, I didn't have to wait long, she was eager to find out about last night.

"Hey Ness, so… what happened?" she asked eagerly.

"You don't waste time do you," I said back which annoyed her because she wanted an answer.

"Nope, now are you gonna tell me what happened or not?" she was so excited and honestly I was too, I was glad I had someone I could tell.

"Ok, we kissed," she immediately went into overexcited mode then.

"OH MY GOD, what was it like? Was he good? Are you seeing him again?" she could barely get her questions out quick enough.

"Ok Anna take a breath" I interrupted her "it was amazing, he's so sweet and he understands me and yes I am seeing him again, hopefully tomorrow but I need to talk to Luke first." She calmed down a little when I said about Luke.

"When you going to tell him?" she asked.

"Tonight, I can't lie to him for long and I really want to be with Jake." I had no idea how I was going to tell him and I knew it was going to be hard.

"He's going to be upset, he really likes you." She said really not helping me feel any better about it.

"I know," was all I could say back to her. The school grounds were almost full with students now and we had about five minutes until the bell so we grabbed our things and headed to first class.

"Nessie" I heard my name called as we were walking towards the main building and as I turned around I saw Luke walking towards me.

"Hey Luke," I said as he reached us.

"Hey babe" he said then kissed me, I pulled back a little soon and he noticed.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Just don't wanna catch that bug again," I quickly lied.

"You won't, you've had it once so you won't get it again." He said.

"Rather not take the risk thanks." I said, "how are you anyway?" I asked him.

"Better thanks, missed you though." He said which made me feel bad again. We arrived at trig class then so he had to leave or he'd be late for his own class, "I'll see you at lunch ok babe." He said then kissed me before he ran off in the other direction to his English class. It was going to be hard telling him.

Jake was texting me all morning so that was distracting me from classes which seemed very boring lately, I was a quick learner so once we were so far into a module it got boring for me, I knew most of this anyway so my mind was firmly on Jake and I still had a slight headache so that wasn't helping my concentration either so I had given up trying to listen to the teacher.

Luke was waiting for me at lunch, I grabbed some food and Anna and I went to sit at our usual table with everyone.

"Hey Ness, what's going on with you and that Jacob guy? We saw you getting in his car with him last night" Megan asked then. This was it; I really hoped I could lie well.

"He's just a friend, turns out he knew my Gran from when she used to visit here all the time, we just hung out swapping stories about her." I said hoping I sounded genuine enough.

"Really! Feel free to introduce me to him anytime then." She said, like hell I'd let her anywhere near him.

"Wouldn't Jack get jealous? I mean you are his date so the spring dance, you wouldn't want him thinking you'd gone off him!" I said to her, which she just smiled at and turned back to Emily.

"So how did it go with Jacob?" Luke asked me then, "did you talk to his dad?"

"No, his dad was watching a game with his mate so he wasn't home all evening, Jake and I just hung out instead." I said trying to sound casual.

"Oh, so you spent the whole evening with Jacob then, what did you get up to?" he asked trying not to sound too interested but I could tell he suspected something.

"We just watched dvd's and talked about Gran, that's all." I said.

"He didn't have any of his friends there?" he asked.

"No, they were busy" I was getting a little annoyed now even though I knew he had every right to be suspicious. My phone went off then, another message from Jake, _**this is turning out 2 b a very long day, can't wait til 2moz xxx**_. He'd been teasing me with texts like that all morning and I smiled at that which turned out to be a big mistake, Luke noticed.

"Who are you texting?" he asked. Oh no, do I tell him the truth or not.

"Jake, he said he's spoke to his dad and he'll be around tomorrow night if I wanna go speak to him" I said, I wasn't lying completely.

"Oh right, Jacob will be there I take it?" he asked.

"Course he will be there, I'm not gonna go on my own," I said getting really annoyed now, he didn't ask anything more, luckily the bell for end of lunch went shortly after that and we went separate ways for class, I was only in 3 of Luke's classes and we didn't have any of them today which I was glad of. I was still annoyed with him even though I knew he had every right to be suspicious, I was cheating on him which is why I knew I had to tell him tonight, I was still a little angry when school finished but that turned to nervous quickly when I saw Luke was waiting for me outside my classroom.

"Hey," he said but didn't try kissing me this time. "I'm sorry about earlier," we walked in silence to the car, I was still trying to build myself up to telling Luke we're finished so I didn't immediately notice Jake standing by his car watching me, Luke did though.

"Oh great, what does he want," he said a little harshly.

"I'll find out," I said to him a little angrily and walked towards Jake.

"Jake what are you doing here, thought we agreed tomorrow?" I said to him.

"I know we did but I really need to talk to you, it's important." Oh god, he's changed his mind, he's here to break up with me, "relax please, I'm not breaking up with you I just need you to know some stuff ok" he said obviously seeing me beginning to panic and guessing why.

"I need to speak with Luke though, I can't keep doing this to him" I said back.

"Nessie, come on." Luke called to me then, he was really annoying me today.

"I'm coming," I called back then turned to Jake, "I'll call you as soon as I've spoke to Luke then we can talk ok but I need to do this."

"Ok, call me and I'll come up to you then." He said. I walked back to Luke then who clearly wasn't happy.

"About time, what did he want anyway?" Luke asked which for some reason really finished off the day for me.

"What is your problem Luke?" I said stopping where I was, Luke stopped too and turned around to face me.

"My problem? Why's he suddenly hanging around you so much and texting you all day?" he said, he'd clearly been wanting to say this since lunch.

"He's a good friend, it's what friends do." I said back, thankfully most of the students had gone now so the car park was fairly empty, Jake was still standing by his car watching and I saw the Cullen's just going to their car.

"Yeh sure, looks that way," he said sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" I was getting really angry now.

"Look, Ness, I'm sorry, I look at you every day and wonder why you would even be interested in me, there's plenty of other guys out there you could be with yet you're with me and I'm just waiting for the day another guy comes along who you'll like better and I'll lose you. Maybe you could just…I dunno…see a little less of him that's all." He said which tipped me over the edge then. I hated people thinking they could tell me what to do.

"You're saying I can't be friends with him anymore while I'm seeing you, well that will never happen," I snapped at him.

"I just need to know I mean more to you than any other guy," he said.

"No Luke, you're telling me what to do, who I can and can't be friends with and I'm sorry but no one tells me what to do or how to live my life, I thought you knew that but obviously not. It's over Luke." I said still angry but also a little relieved and very glad Jake had stayed, he was standing back out the way letting me do this.

"What! No! Nessie please I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, don't do this" he was practically begging, this was the hard part but I couldn't go back now, might as well finish the job properly. The car park was completely empty now except for the three of us.

"No Luke, how can I be with someone who is jealous of every guy I'm friends with, I can't, and I can't be with someone who makes me choose them or my friends either, I'm sorry Luke but I can't be your girlfriend anymore." as I said that I could almost see Luke's heart breaking right in front of me, I knew I was being harsh, talking about trust when I was cheating on him, I couldn't stay anymore, I turned around and walked back towards Jake the tears starting to fill my eyes, I didn't go straight into Jake's arms then like I so desperately wanted to, Luke didn't need to see that, instead I got straight into the car and so did Jake.

"You ok?" he asked, grabbing my hand while I struggled to stop the tears from falling.

"Lets just get away from here," I said, there was also one more thing I needed to do before I fell apart, I sent Anna a text, _**I broke up wit Luke, I'm ok I'm wit J, can u get Andrew to check on Luke pls, I left him in car park at school, he was really upset, talk soon, Nessie xx**_. I could forget about him now, the tears had started to fall and I didn't try to stop them, Jake stopped the car on a side road then and pulled me into his arms, I buried my face in his warm body and just sobbed, he didn't say a word he just held me while I cried.

**A/N sorry if it takes a while getting the next few chapters up my mum is getting married next wk so might not get much chance to write until after. Again please review. **


	8. Love and Tears

**A/N just wanna say thanks to Property of Jasper for proof reading all these chapters, she's got a good story going on too called Wedding Haze so if you're a Jasper or Edward fan have a look, though be warned she has a LOT of naughtiness which gets quite detailed in hers. Thanks for reading my story too. Hope you're enjoying it and please keep reviewing. **

**Chapter 8 – Love and Tears**

**R POV**

I hadn't thought I would get so upset over Luke, I knew I cared deeply for him and that it was going to be difficult breaking his heart but I had thought I could handle it ok so it shocked me how much it hurt after, it didn't help that I had so many different feelings going on inside me at the moment. I felt awful about the things I had said to Luke, he had every right to be jealous of Jake he just didn't know it, I had been cheating on him and I had made it sound like he was to blame for us breaking up, and telling him in the middle of the school parking lot too was wrong, it should have been somewhere more private with just the two of us, I had done this all wrong and maybe hurt him more in the process. Then I was also feeling bad because I was here in Jake's arms crying over Luke, I knew by now I loved Jake and ending things with Luke was inevitable but putting him through this, letting him see me so upset felt wrong but I know he wouldn't leave me and I didn't want him to, Jake was the only person I wanted right now, I couldn't face anyone else yet. I had already text my mom; I didn't want her worrying about me when I didn't go straight home after school so I knew I could stay here in Jake's arms for a while now.

We were sitting up on the cliff in our favourite spot and Jake had me in his arms again, I had control of myself now with only the occasional tear still falling, Jake hadn't let me go since I broke down in the car and he had brought me here so we could be in private until I calmed down. I decided it was time to break the silence and start talking so I started by apologising.

"I'm sorry Jake" I started.

"What for?" he asked tenderly.

"For you having to see me like that, I don't know what happened, I'm sorry," I said.

"You loved him, it's only natural you would be upset and please stop apologising, I'm here for you whenever you need me, don't feel bad about that." He said sweetly.

"I know I loved him but that changed when I met you and you shouldn't have had to see me like that." I said to him.

"You are my girlfriend and if you are in pain I want to do anything I can to help ok," he was so understanding.

"It shouldn't have happened like that though, he was winding me up all day with his jealousy and I just snapped, I shouldn't have told him like that." I said hating myself for what I had done to him.

"Its done now, he'll be ok, he just needs a little time."

"Yeh, it's just us now, I Love You Jake," I couldn't believe I'd just said that and my heart stopped for a second waiting for his response.

"I Love you too Nessie, I always will." He said softly starting my heart again with those words and making me feel like I had come home, I was where I wanted to be though I had one more thing to do before Jake and I could be together properly, one more thing I wasn't looking forward to, I had to tell my parents about him. It was while I was thinking about how to tell my parents about him that I remembered Jake had come to the school to meet me because he wanted to talk about something, I guessed he hadn't brought it up because of what happened with Luke so I decided to bring it up now.

"Hey Jake, you said earlier you wanted to talk to me" I started.

"Yeh, it can wait though," he said.

"I'm ok Jake, we can talk now, I can handle anything you have to say as long as I've still got you." I told him.

"You'll always have me, I'm just scared you might not want me when you find out everything about me," he said sounding a little worried.

"I'll always want you, that will never change, please tell me what's on your mind." I asked.

"Ok, but you might think I'm a little crazy after," he said.

"Then we'd be a perfect match," I added, he just laughed at that before composing himself and continuing.

"Well you know the stories your Gran told you about the spirit warriors and the cold ones?" he asked me which I thought was a strange question but I let him continue.

"Sure I do, I remember everything my Gran ever told me about them, why?" I asked him.

"Well I wanted you to know that I believe they are true, I have my reasons for that too." He said.

"Can I ask what those reasons are?"

"Sure, it's a little difficult to explain but I'll try, ok the spirit warriors come from magic right" I just nodded to show I was following him still, "well your Gran for one, I believe she had magic in her blood, she knew things, had a kind of sixth sense about things, she could tell if something was wrong long before anyone else could, little things she said and did which didn't always make sense, she's not the only one I've seen like that,"

"Ok, that doesn't mean she had magic in her though, and what about the rest of the legends too, have you got reasons for believing them too," I asked.

"Yes, that's a little easier to see actually, all the signs are there to say vampires exist, disappearances, murders, it could probably be covered up easily enough and I figure that if one part of the legends are true then why not the rest." He said.

"I'm just not so sure Jake, I'm sorry, I've no problem with you believing them and I don't think you're crazy, I'm just not sure I can believe them," I said not really sure what I did believe, I had never really thought about it much.

"That's ok, I didn't expect you to believe it just on what I tell you anyway, I just wanted you to know my crazy thoughts before you got too involved with me."

"Jake, I meant what I said earlier, nothing you can say will change how I feel about you, now is that really all you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked him.

"Actually no, there was something else," he said.

"Ok, go on then,"

"Well I know you are trying to find out about your parents and so I talked to my father to see if he knew anything, he said he knew a little but he wouldn't tell me, he wants to talk to you about it so I was going to take you round there tonight but after what's happened maybe we should wait." He said. I was surprised but I wanted to know.

"No, I'm ok Jake, I'd like to meet your father tonight," I did as well, a chance to find out about my parents was something I couldn't put off until tomorrow.

"Ok, only if you're sure?" he asked

"I'm sure." I told him; he smiled then and stood up and took my hand to help me up too.

"Ok" I answered a little nervous now at the thought of meeting his father.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine, you should probably know that he knows about us too so we haven't gotta hide around him" that did panic me then.

"What! You told him"

"Relax Nessie, he's fine about it and he won't tell anyone, I promise," I couldn't believe he had told his father about us. I soon relaxed more though when Jake kissed me, if Jake said he was ok with it then I should trust him. It only took us ten minutes to get back to Jake's house, Billy was in the living room watching some sports channel, he was in his sixties now and wheelchair bound due to an accident years ago, Jake took care of him most of the time now, Jake called to him when we went inside the house.

"Hey Dad, you home?" he called.

"In here son," came Billy's deep voice from the living room.

"Hey Dad" he said as he walked in still holding my hand.

"Hey, oh you've brought a guest," he said seeing me as I walked in behind Jake.

"Hello Mr Black" I said

"Please, call me Billy, you must be Renesmee?" he asked holding his hand out to me.

"Yes, please, call me Nessie though." I replied.

"Ok then, Nessie, it's nice to finally meet you, Jake hasn't shut up about you since the weekend." He said making me blush a little.

"Shut up Dad," he said a little embarrassed.

"Nessie, Jake tells me you're trying to find out about your biological parents, I think I might be able to help, although I don't know much." He said as Jake led me to the sofa to sit down still not letting go of my hand.

"Yes, no one seems to know anything about them, did you know them" I asked him, very interested in what he knew.

"I'll tell you what I know ok, it's not much though." I just nodded and he continued, "you're mother was the one I knew, she lived in Forks with her father, she was eighteen when she fell pregnant with you, it was a difficult pregnancy, she stayed home for most of it getting a private doctor in to take care of her," he paused for a second before continuing, "I'm sorry Nessie but there was complications and she died shortly after giving birth to you." He gave me a moment to process that before continuing, "your grandfather couldn't look after you either as he was ill himself so he asked the doctor to find a loving family to take care of you, he died a few months later too." He stopped then clearly thinking of them both.

"What was her name?" I asked him.

"Isabella Swan" was all he answered.

"And my father?" I had to know.

"I never found out who your father was, I only know he was seventeen at the time, it was all kept very secret and I was lucky to even find out your mother was pregnant" he said softly. "I'm sorry I can't tell you more." He added after a moment.

"That's ok, it's just nice to know something about them." I said. We sat quietly thinking for a while after, it was nice being able to sit there in front of Jake's father and not hide anything from him, we all heard laughter and talking coming from the hallway then and as I turned around to see who it was a man walked in followed by a gorgeous dark haired girl.

"Hey guys" he said as he came in "and a gorgeous girl as well" he added as he looked at me. "gonna introduce us then bro."

"Sure, Paul, Rachel, this is Nessie" he said "Nessie this is my sister Rachel and her husband Paul" he said turning to me.

"Hey" I said to them both.

"So you're the one who's finally tamed our wolf," he said to me, had Jake told him too.

"Paul! I told you not to say anything." Jake moaned at him.

"Hey I've not told anyone, not my fault you're so obviously in love." He teased. I was annoyed a little but I also liked the idea of not having to hide anything and I liked hearing that Jake loved me.

"Ignore him, he's always like this," Rachel said coming to sit on the sofa with us. We all chatted for a while, mostly Paul and Jake winding each other up but I heard a few stories about Jake's school days, it was getting late however and I needed to get home, mom would be expecting me and I still needed to tell her I had split up with Luke, I think I'll leave telling her about Jake until another night though.

"Jake, I should probably be getting home, mom will be expecting me." I said making the most of the break in conversation.

"Sorry angel, didn't realise it was this late," Jake said then.

"Don't worry, it's fine," I said to him.

"Come on then, I'll take you back now." Jake said so I turned to say goodbye to the others, Rachel had already stood up and she gave me a hug.

"It was nice meeting you Nessie, we'll see you soon?" she asked.

"Yeh you will, it was nice meeting you too." I replied.

"See you soon then." Paul said just as he pulled me into a hug, "Jake will probably drive us all crazy if you stay away too long." I went to Billy next who was sitting in his chair watching me.

"Thank you for tonight, it really meant a lot to me." I said to him, he just nodded so I hugged him then; he knew what I was talking about.

"You're welcome here anytime ok," he said to me.

"Thanks, bye then," I said as we left. It had been a nice evening despite what had happened, being with Jake just felt so easy and natural.

"You ok?" he asked me.

"Yeh, it's just been a strange day," I replied.

"I know, a lots changed in just a few hours." He said. We arrived back at my house then and I took my time saying goodbye to Jake not caring if my mother saw then.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked.

"Sure, about seven though, I got some stuff to deal with first." I said, I needed to talk to my parents and tell them about Jake but I also wanted to see Anna after school, as we needed to catch up.

"Seven's fine." He said then kissed me. "I'll see you tomorrow then angel." He said just as I was getting out the car "Nessie" he called "I love you."

"I love you too Jake, see you tomorrow." I said, heading indoors feeling happy then.

"Hey mom, I'm home," I called as I opened the front door.

"Hey honey, how are you?" she asked, I decided to just tell her then.

"Can we talk please mom." I said to her.

"Sure honey, what's wrong?" she asked as she led me to the sofa.

"Luke and I have split up."

"What, Why?" she asked.

"It wasn't working out, he was getting a little…possessive, trying to tell me who I can be friends with and I just don't feel the same about him now as I used to." I said trying not to put all the blame on him.

"When did you tell him?"

"After school earlier, he didn't take it very well, he was upset, I asked Anna to get her brother to check on him, make sure he's ok." I told her.

"You haven't been with him all evening then? Who was you with?" she asked a little suspicious so I decided to tell her the truth.

"I went down to the res, I needed some time on my own so I went to the spot Gran always used to take me to, I bumped into Jacob Black, one of the guys from the beach Saturday, a little while after that and we talked about Gran, he drove me home." I figured I wasn't lying badly by telling her I was with Jake; she just didn't need to know all the details yet.

"You should have called me, you know I'm there for you if you need me honey."

"I know, thanks mom, I'm going to go to bed now though, it's been a long day and I got a headache." I said, my head was hurting now and I just needed to sleep.

"Ok honey, your father and I are going to the shop early in the morning so I'll leave my car here for you, we'll get you a new one sorted soon though ok." She said before I kissed her goodnight and went up to bed.

I had a weird dream that night, I was on the beach by the forest in La Push and Jake was there, we were happy laughing and messing around, it didn't matter that anyone could walk past and see us then, but suddenly the dream changed though, Jake was still there and we were still on the beach but the feelings and atmosphere had changed, I was scared and Jake was standing protectively in front of me facing the forest and shaking violently when suddenly the picture changed again, Jake was no longer there, in his place was a huge brown wolf still facing the forest growling when something come out of the forest and went for the wolf, I screamed and as I screamed there was a blinding white light and I woke up sweating and almost hyperventilating, I took a moment to calm down, breathing slowly and trying to slow my heart rate which was racing at the moment. I didn't understand the dream; all I know was that when I felt scared it wasn't just for my own safety it was for the wolf as well.

**A/N next chapter should hopefully be up end of next week.**


	9. Just The Beginning

**A/N just to warn you there's a little more naughtiness in this one again, it's a little worse than last time, it's not me, the characters decide all this themselves I just write what comes to me! Enjoy. **

**Chapter 9 – Just The Beginning**

**Bella's POV**

"Do you really think she's ok," I asked them again, probably for about the hundredth time this evening; I was still worrying about my daughter.

"Yes Bella, she's with Jake, he'll make sure she's ok," Esme said trying to reassure me again, it didn't help though that every time I think of Jake or hear his name it makes me angry.

"Bella, I know you don't like it but Jake will look after her, we'll call him later and find out how she is ok." Edward said, I didn't get chance to argue anymore as Carlisle arrived back from talking to Natalie and David, I still couldn't think of them as her parents as Edward and I are her parents. Carlisle had been to talk to them about the imprint and find out how she had been lately and to see if there were any signs of the transition starting yet.

"Hey Carlisle" Edward greeted him as he came in the door, "everything go ok?" he asked.

"Yes it went well, they know about the imprint now, I didn't say anything about her breaking up with Luke as I thought Nessie will tell her mom in her own time, which she did." He continued when we all gave him a questioning look, "Nessie arrived home while I was there, don't worry she didn't see me, I left before she came in the house, I heard her telling her mom she had broke up with Luke though she didn't say anything about Jake and when I spoke with Natalie and David we all decided it would be best if they didn't approve of Jake when they find out, the age gap would upset any parent so it would be more suspicious if they were ok with it." he explained, I agreed, it definitely upset me.

"Bella" Jasper warned me then, he could feel the anger building inside me so I tried to focus on other thoughts, Jasper helped, sending me calming waves.

"I also met with Jake after, he dropped Nessie off so I caught up with him outside before he left, Carlisle said which surprised us.

"Did you find out how Nessie is?" Rose asked, ok why did everyone have to keep calling her Nessie, it was really winding me up now.

"Yes, she was upset which is understandable but she's ok. Jake also bought up the legends with her tonight, she still isn't sure whether to believe them or not but the suspicion is there and she talked to Billy tonight too," Carlisle said pausing for a moment and looking at me, "he told her a little about you tonight Bella"

"What did he say?" I asked though I already knew, we had discussed what to tell her when we met with the wolves.

"What we agreed, that you died shortly after giving birth to her and that he didn't know who her father was." My anger was replaced by heartache then, my daughter thought I was dead. Edward came and put his arm around me then to comfort me, he knew I didn't like her thinking I was dead but it was necessary.

"It's not for long love, she'll soon know the truth," he said trying to comfort me still.

"I know, it's just hard knowing my daughter thinks I'm dead." I said.

"She needs to Bella, you know that, it will help her make the connection when the time comes, you know it will be easier for her to accept all of this if she figures some of it out on her own." Esme said also coming to sit beside me, she put her hand on mine then, "It will be worth it in the end" she said softly and I did believe that, It was easier to stay calm after hearing that, I knew Jake wouldn't hurt her and he would look after her, I still wasn't happy about the imprint but I think I finally realised that I needed to accept it for Renesmee's sake, she was going to need him.

Not much was said after that, Carlisle told us everything from his meeting with Natalie and David and then Jake, Renesmee had cried over Luke for over an hour and she had been worried enough about him to get Andrew to check on him, I knew she would be hurting and I knew how she felt, she had loved Luke just as I had loved Jake and she had to choose between them, her love for Jake was much stronger though just as my love for Edward had been much stronger, breaking a heart was hard but it had to be done, in that situation someone would always get hurt. Jasper must have felt my heartache and grief then as he looked at Edward and next thing I know Edward was pulling me to my feet.

"Come on, lets get out of here for a while," he said as he was leading me out of the house, I didn't say anything I just followed him, we ran into the forest and after a few seconds I knew exactly where he was taking me…our meadow…it was the one place we could be alone. The others respected our privacy and never came here, it was mine and Edwards place, even though the memory is blurry I can still remember the first time he brought me here when I was still human, it was gorgeous then but it was better now with my vampire senses making everything so much more beautiful, it didn't matter that it was dark it just made everything different colours.

We laid in the grass for ages and lost track of time just listening to the running stream and the slight wind rustling the leaves and the insects scuttling around, it was a piece of pure tranquillity here and I relaxed more than I had in days.

"It will all work out ok you know," he said breaking me out of my reverie.

"I know, I just wish it will all work out soon, I don't know how long I can keep this up for." I admitted.

"It will be fine, but until then I think I am going to make the most of having you all to myself" he said with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"and what would you have in mind for us to do?" I asked though I already knew what he was thinking.

"Well" he started kissing me on my neck and moving to my chest, "this for one I could do all day," he said whilst continuing to kiss me.

"I think I could live with that" I replied completely turned on now, his touch was feather light on my sensitive skin and it felt good, I wanted more but he wasn't done teasing yet, he moved his hand to my leg and pushed my skirt up tearing off my underwear in one fluid movement, I'd have to thank Alice later for persuading me to buy this skirt, he started kissing every part of me again avoiding my most intimate area. I was moaning in pure pleasure at this point and couldn't take anymore, I wanted to feel him inside me so badly, I pulled him up to face me and kissed his lips, he knew what I wanted but insisted on teasing me more, "please Edward" I begged him, I couldn't take much more of this, he wasn't ready to give in yet though "not yet" he said and continued to stimulate every sensitive part of my body though still refusing to give me what I really wanted, I was completely out of control now, every part of my body was alive, he finally gave me what I so desperately wanted and entered me, the feeling was intense, it had never felt this good before, we were both practically shouting each others name now and quickly getting to the point of orgasm, which I reached slightly before he did partly due to his teasing beforehand I thought, I normally didn't let him tease me that much but if it felt this good then he could do it more often. "I love you Edward Cullen." I said to him once I was able to form a sentence again. "I love you too Bella Cullen." He replied, I loved hearing him call me that.

It took us a while to come down from our high, partly due to the fact we could still barely keep our hands off of each other, I had thought the sex was good when I was human but after I was changed I saw just how much better it could be, he always had to be careful when I was human incase he hurt me but now there was no worries of that, we had been really bad since I had become a vampire only starting to settle down in the last couple of years, we couldn't keep our hands off of each other and we drove them all crazy to the point Carlisle and Esme got us our own place when we were living in Alaska just so they could all get some peace.

It was just beginning to get light when we decided it was time to head back and get ready for school, and I felt much calmer now, I wanted to see Renesmee today to see how she was, she would see Luke at school today and I knew that would be hard for her, she had loved him and we knew she hated herself for what she had done to him, Jake had told Carlisle everything she'd said to him about it.

"You seem happier today Bella." Jasper commented.

"Yes, Edward helped me…relax a little last night." I replied.

"I bet he did," came Emmett's booming voice from upstairs "you two thin the forest last night?" he said as he came bounding down the stairs laughing.

"Oh absolutely" I replied, I'd learnt how to deal with Emmett now, "you see Edward knows just how to satisfy me, all he has to do is…." He quickly cut me off then.

"Whoa ok, I give in, I really don't wanna know details about your sex life actually, its probably some weird kind of porn movie, I feel sorry for Alice" he said quickly.

"Oh don't worry about me, I'm used to it now so it's easy to block before I see too much" she said, "or I would definitely need therapy!" she added.

"thanks Alice!" I said to her sarcastically.

"ok are you all done talking about mine and Bella's sex life" Edward finally decided to interrupt, "because Bella and I really need to get showered and changed for school" he finished.

"wanna join us Em?" I asked innocently, I couldn't resist winding him up some more.

"oh I would but I think your husband might get a little jealous, besides, Rose is the only girl for me" he finished just as Rose came down the stairs. "hey babe" he said before kissing her which was our cue to leave.

"your loss" I said to him as Edward and I headed to our room to get ready, "go shower" I told Edward then and he gave me a disappointed look.

"you don't wanna shower with me?" he asked.

"not now no, I'm not sure I could…control myself if we showered together now" I replied.

"I wouldn't mind a lapse in control," he teased.

"I know you wouldn't but I do, later ok, we need to get ready for school." I said. He wasn't happy but he gave in and stalked off to have a shower, which left me to my thoughts for a few minutes.

**R POV**

I was hoping yesterday had all been a bad dream when I woke up this morning and everything would be okay today but I soon realised it was all very real. I had broke Luke's heart and I'd done it in such a cruel way, on the plus side I could be with Jake without feeling guilty about cheating on Luke. Then I also remembered the talk with Billy, ok so I now know my mothers name was Isabella Swan though she died after giving birth to me and as for my father, well I still didn't know who he was, where he might be or even if he's still alive or not. This was all giving me another headache so I tried to relax and instead concentrate on the film we were watching in English at the moment. I felt drained today, emotionally and physically, my body ached, I had a headache and I just felt weak, I knew it was mostly to do with yesterday and I was glad the weekend was almost here.

Lunchtime was the hardest, when he saw me I could see the pain in his eyes and I couldn't stay there, I had done that to him and if anyone should suffer it should be me so I got a drink and went to sit on the benches just outside the cafeteria, Anna came out a moment later to see how I was.

"hey, u ok?" she asked.

"I really hurt him didn't I?" I asked her.

"he'll be fine, he's a guy, he'll bounce back," she said.

"did Andrew check on him last night?"

"yeh, he went back to the school, said he forgot something, he took Luke for a ride until he calmed down enough to go home." She said.

"thanks, it shouldn't have gone like that though, I was out of order, I just lost it for a second he had been winding me up all day with his comments," I was angry at myself again then, "see I'm still trying to blame him! It's all my fault; I shouldn't have hurt him like I did."

"you're not completely to blame Ness, he shouldn't have been winding you up all day like he was, you were bound to snap sooner or later." She was trying to make me feel better and I didn't have it in me to argue today so I gave in to her.

"I suppose," was all I replied. We didn't say much more about it after that, which is what I like best about Anna, she never pushes something too much. I knew things were going to be hard between Luke and I for a while and gym class proved that, I normally partnered Luke, Megan was good enough to swap with him though so he was with Jack and they stayed the opposite side of the gym to us, everyone knew by now we had split up so they didn't find it weird that I had a different partner and wasn't talking to Luke. Things didn't stay secret in Forks for long. I was so relieved when school was over and I couldn't get out of there fast enough, gym class had taken the last of my energy and I was ready to collapse for the night but I remembered then I was seeing Jake in a couple of hours which made me feel better. I just had one thing to do first, I needed to go home and tell my parents about him.

They weren't home when I got back though so I started on my homework while I waited for them; they arrived back about half an hour later. "hey mom, dad" I called when I heard them come in the door.

"hey Nessie." Dad answered as he walked into the living room where I was doing my homework, "good day at school?" he asked.

"it was okay," I replied. "Luke didn't speak to me."

"Give him time love," my father said to me.

"I know."

"Hey sweetheart," mom came in then, "you up to much tonight?" she asked.

"Actually I was thinking of going out," I said a little hesitantly, this was it, I needed to tell them.

"Who with?" my father asked, he was sitting on the arm of the chair beside me.

"Jacob Black" I replied.

"the guy from La Push you saw last night?" mom asked

"yeh" I answered. I decided to carry on before I chickened out of telling them. "The thing is…I'm kind of seeing him." I quickly said then waited nervously for their reaction.

"I'm sorry?" my father asked.

"I really like him, I mean it feels so different with him, nothing like with Luke, this is stronger, he makes me happy." I spoke quickly and finished in barely a whisper.

"Renesmee" oh dear, I knew I was in trouble when my father called me by my full name "he's too old for you, he must be about twenty-seven, you are sixteen, oh god you haven't done anything with him have you? I swear if he's touched you I'll kill him!" that made me angry then, no one threatened my Jacob.

"He's twenty-four actually and NO, I haven't done anything with him, not that it's got anything to do with you." I practically shouted at my father.

"It has everything to do with us, you are our daughter and you will do as we say," he said, he had a hold of my arm then as I had stood up quickly and was getting really angry now.

"I'm not your daughter." I shouted at him, "my mother is dead and my father is god knows where but he's not here." That shocked them for a moment.

"What? Who told you that?" my mother asked.

"Billy Black, yeh he knew her and he didn't lie to me about her either, he wanted to help," I had tears in my eyes now, my father had let go of my arm too and stood there surprised.

"We tried to help." My mother said.

"You made it look like you wanted to help but you never did, you don't want me to find them because you know they have a connection with me that you will never have." I snapped.

"Nessie that's enough, apologise now," my father said.

"No, you told me never to apologise for telling the truth." I said. I went to leave then, as I couldn't take anymore of this.

"Where do you think you're going?" my father demanded.

"To see Jake, at least I know he doesn't lie to me!" I shouted and headed for the door, my father had grabbed my arm then to stop me and as I turned around to push him away from me I felt a sudden surge of anger, he went flying across the room and crashed into the glass cabinet on the wall opposite crumbling to the floor with it, mom ran over to him but I was just standing there in shock, I didn't understand what had just happened.

"NESSIE, phone an ambulance" she shouted at me, I didn't move though, time had stopped for me, the glass from the cabinet had shattered and there was blood everywhere which I was strangely drawn to, I could smell it and it burned my throat I barely imagined what it tasted like and I knew I wanted to find out, I also knew it would stop the burning although I had no idea how I knew all of this but it seemed like time would only start moving again once I had tasted that blood, the burning was getting worse every second I stood here so I took a step towards my father, towards the one thing that would stop the pain.

**A/N next chapter will be up soon, please review.**


	10. Confused and Alone

**Chapter 10 – Confused and Alone**

**R POV**

The feeling was overpowering me now, I didn't want to taste the blood anymore, I needed to. I couldn't take my eyes off of my father, my mother had left the room so I was alone with him, I went over and knelt beside him, the scent of the blood so much stronger now, my throat was on fire, I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to taste it. My father grabbed my hand then and looked me in the eye before speaking to me, "Nessie, listen to me sweetheart, you're stronger than this, you're my baby girl, go to Carlisle Cullen, he knows what's happening to you" he paused for a moment to catch his breath then before continuing "he knows your mother and father too"

"My mother's dead" I replied, he must have lost a lot of blood if he thought she was alive. The blood, I still wanted it. "She's not dead," he said to me so certain "please Nessie"

"Ambulance will be here soon," my mother said as she came and knelt beside us, I hadn't seen her come back in the room. "Nessie, you ok?" my mom asked me a little nervously, maybe because I couldn't take my eyes off of my father and the blood covering him, I looked up at her though and saw panic in her eyes, what the hell was I doing! Seeing my mother like that bought me back to my senses enough to know I needed to get out of there. I stood up and backed away so quickly I made myself momentarily dizzy, this couldn't be happening, what was happening though? Nothing made sense, all I knew was that a moment ago I threw my father across the room then I wanted to drink his blood! What was happening to me? "I'm so sorry" I said as I grabbed the car keys and ran outside to the car, I had no idea where I was going I just knew I needed to get away from here, I remembered what my father had said to me then, _go to Carlisle Cullen, he knows what's happening to you. _So there was something wrong with me then, I was a monster. Where would I find Dr Cullen though, I knew as soon as I thought it, at the hospital I just hoped he was there, I didn't know where the Cullen's lived.

I looked then to see where I was and saw I was already in La Push and almost at Jake's house, the moment I thought of Jake I knew that was where I needed to be, everything would be ok if I was with Jake, he would look after me. I noticed then the car was slowing and it soon came to a halt just down the road from Jake's house and when I looked to see why I noticed I was out of gas, I got out then and ran the rest of the way to Jake's house banging on the door when I got there.

"Alright, Alright, give me a sec" I heard someone saying, Paul answered the door a moment later "oh hey Ness" he said before fully taking in my appearance, I must have looked a mess, I looked down at myself and saw I still had blood on my hands.

"Nessie, what happened?" he asked a little warily,

"I need to see Jake," I said not answering his question.

"He's not around" he said, Billy came up behind Paul then and he had the same panicked look in his eyes that Paul had and my parents had had.

"Come inside Nessie, we'll talk" Billy said, I got annoyed then.

"I just need to see Jake." I said angrily, hearing my voice cracking now,

"I know, come inside, we can get him here in five minutes" Billy said but I had already turned away and was running towards the forest with tears in my eyes. I needed to get away, I needed to stop thinking and feeling, I needed to stop the pain, I just needed peace.

**Esme POV**

I was sitting at the hospital in Carlisle's office at the moment reading a home magazine waiting for him to finish with his patient, we were going off hunting for the weekend together so we could spend some quality time with each other. I thought I would meet him from work but I should have known he wouldn't be out on time, Alice had warned me.

He finally came wandering in then at human speed with a smile on his face. "I hope that smile means you're finished?" I said to him getting up and going into his waiting arms.

"Yes, I'm all yours now for the whole weekend" he said before kissing me, he always made me feel so good and I was going to enjoy this weekend. I heard a lot of commotion going on outside then, it sounded like it was coming from just down the hall, probably just another drunk being brought in though. I knew he would want to go and help,

"Don't even think about it Mr Cullen" I warned him "we are leaving, through the window if we have to" he smiled at that and we were just about to leave when we both heard a voice which stopped us in our tracks.

"Where's Dr Cullen? Please, call Dr Cullen" the woman was panicking, Carlisle looked at me then and we both rushed out the door barely keeping to human speed, the source of the commotion was by the entrance to A&E and standing there was "Natalie" Carlisle called to her, she turned around to us just as we reached her, fearing Renesmee had been hurt I turned to see who they were bringing in then and saw David lying there covered in blood drifting in and out of consciousness.

Carlisle saw him at that moment too, "what happened" he asked Natalie.

"Nessie, I think it's started." Was all she said but we didn't need anymore than that to understand. The transition had started.

"Where is she?" Carlisle asked her.

"I don't know, she panicked then she grabbed the car keys and left."

"Ok, I'll take care of David, Esme, ring the others, they need to find her" Carlisle said to me.

"Ok, go." I said and he went in to the emergency room where they had taken David. I turned to Natalie then, "I need to know exactly what happened ok," I said to her as I led her to the relative's room, which was more private.

"Ok, she told us about Jake, things got a little heated and she just snapped. She turned to push David away from her I think and he went flying across the room and crashed into the cabinet, I think she was in shock after, she wouldn't move, I went to phone the ambulance and when I came back she was kneeling beside him. I tried to talk to her but she wasn't listening, she was just staring at him, she backed off a moment later and ran out the door apologising as she left," she finished in a rush. I had my phone out then and dialled Edward's cell, he answered on the first ring. He sounded calm so couldn't have spoken to Alice yet. "Esme" he answered.

"Edward, who's at home?" I asked him, "Myself, Bella, Emmett and Rose, why?" he asked starting to sound a little worried now.

"David has been bought into A&E, Nessie hurt him, the transition has started and by the sounds of what happened tonight she's further into it than we thought," I told him then what Natalie had told me. "You need to find her Edward."

"We will, I'll ring you soon" he said just before the phone went dead. There wasn't anything else I could do from here, I knew Edward could handle this, we had all talked about this day and knew we had to be careful how we handled it, Natalie needed my support right now.

**(A/N the packs thoughts when they are talking to each other in their minds are in italic) **

**Jake's POV**

"Why do I have to go" Paul was complaining again but he knew he wasn't going to win this argument, he could never say no to anything his girls wanted.

"Dad please, Aunty Leah needs it and you are fast, you'll be back in two minutes" Lily was sweet talking him, she was six years old now and she knew how to wrap Paul around her little finger.

"Fine, I'll go" he said.

"Hey Paul" I called "see if you can persuade Billy to come down here while you're there."

"I'll try," he said before disappearing off into the forest, he'd gone to get Leah some chocolate; she was having major cravings at the moment. I looked around then at our group, almost everyone was there, Rachel was sitting with the girls, Emily, Claire and a pregnant Leah, Leah had mellowed towards us all since she imprinted, she had gone away to college and that's where she found Justin, she'd learnt control before any of us and managed to stop phasing about a year ago then fell pregnant six months ago, she really had changed. Then there were the children now, Paul and Rachel had two girls, Lily is six years old and Olivia is just two and Sam and Emily had a little boy, he's four and they named him Sam Junior which is perfect as he really is a mini Sam and follows him wherever he can. Quil and Embry were out patrolling at the moment just to check the area and the rest of us were hanging out at the beach.

I was just thinking Paul was taking his time and that maybe he had persuaded Billy to come join us when I heard howling coming from the direction of my house, we recognised the call immediately.

"Probably just Paul messing around" I said as Sam and I headed into the trees to find out what they wanted, phasing was so easy now I didn't even need to think about it to do it, once phased though I immediately had the image of Nessie in my mind, Paul, Quil and Embry were panicking now, she had gone looking for me at my house, she was a mess, covered in blood and crying, _where did she go? _Sam asked, _I don't know, she just ran towards the forest_, Paul replied, I knew where she was going then, the one place we would always go when she came here, I was running then, she needed me, _Jake, just be careful,_ Sam was saying, he was also giving the others orders too, _Quil, you're close to where she is, keep an eye on her and stay close when Jake phases back so we know what's going on._ I saw her then in Quil's mind, he had just found her exactly where I knew she'd be, she was on her knees with her back to the forest breathing fast shallow breaths, I pushed my legs harder then, running faster than I ever had before and reached Quil a second later phasing back quickly and pulling my shorts on, I took a calming breath then, she didn't need to see me freaking out, and walked towards her.

"Nessie" I said softly as I came out of the trees, she responded immediately to the sound of my voice, getting up and almost running to me, I held my arms out to her and she collapsed into them sobbing harder now. The moment she touched me though I had a brief flash of her father lying on the floor covered in blood and felt a burning desire to go to him, my eyes focused on the blood flowing so freely from him, the image disappeared though as quickly as it had come which left me a little confused.

"Oh Jake" she cried "I don't know…I didn't mean to…I'm sorry" she could barely get her words out then.

"It's ok, don't worry, whatever's happened we'll fix it, it'll be ok," I said trying to calm her, I took her to sit on the log there and pulled her onto my lap where she continued sobbing for a few minutes trying to gain control of herself, when her sobs quietened I decided it was time to ask her what happened hoping it wasn't as bad as it looked.

"Nessie angel" I used my name for her hoping it would help, "can you tell me what happened? I need to know if you want my help" she stayed quiet for a moment before saying anything.

"I had an argument with my father" she started,

"what about?" I asked.

"I told him about you, he wasn't happy"

"Ok, then what happened?" I asked.

"A lot was said, about you, and my parents" she paused for a moment before continuing "I got angry and went to leave but my father tried to stop me" the tears started falling again and her voice was cracking more with each word, "he grabbed my arm…I only turned to push him away from me…I don't know what happened then…he went flying across the room and crashed into the cabinet" she finished, sobbing hard again, "I didn't mean to hurt him."

"I know you didn't." I said softly holding her close to me trying to comfort her. The transition had started then; they were supposed to tell her everything before something like this happened.

"What's happening to me Jake?" she asked once she had calmed down a little, I didn't know how to answer, It wasn't my place to tell her this besides I wouldn't have the answers to all her questions. She needed an answer though but how much could I tell her?

"I can't explain it, I'm sorry" I started, "I know someone who can though." I added.

"Who?" she asked a little hesitantly.

"The Cullen's" she didn't seem surprised at that, "lets go back to my place and get you cleaned up then I'll call them ok." She just nodded so I helped her up and we slowly headed back, I heard Quil following us a little way behind, just out of sight too. I knew the next few hours were going to be difficult and would change everything but I also knew I wouldn't have to hide from her much longer, soon she would know everything.

**A/N sorry its taken a while to update, been bit busy lately. Hope its worth it though, please keep reviewing. **


	11. The Truth

**Chapter 11 – The Truth**

**R POV**

Jake took me back to his house after that to get cleaned up, I was in his bathroom and was supposed to be washing my hands. I had my fathers blood on me, I'd hurt my father and I still don't even know how, all I knew was that the Cullen's were the ones with the answers. I heard Jake come back into the bathroom then but I didn't turn around, I was still staring at the blood on my hands, he came up beside me then and took my hands in his, "here, let me help" he said as he washed my hands clean, it made the water run red and made me wish I could wash away everything that had happened as easily as washing away the blood.

"I got you a clean top, it's Rachel's so it might be a little big for you but it's better than staying in that one" Jake said.

"Thanks" I said as I took the top from him and went to sit on the edge of the bathtub. "I need to know if he's ok Jake," what if he wasn't, it had looked bad, there was a lot of blood what if I'd…I couldn't even think the words, I hated myself for hurting him.

"I know, I've asked Billy to call the hospital and find out how he is, he's on the phone to them now" he replied as he came to sit beside me.

"What if it's bad, it looked bad" I started getting worked up again then "what if he doesn't make it, it's all my fault, he'll never forgive me."

"Nessie, take a deep breath, he'll be ok and of course he'll forgive you, you're his daughter." He said softly taking my hand in his again.

"I'm not though am I, I told him that too, that he wasn't my father." I told Jake.

"Just because you're not related by blood it doesn't mean he's not your father, he was the one who brought you up, who loved you and was there for you like a father should be" he said.

"I still hurt him though, I shouldn't have said it."

"He'll understand don't worry, come on, change your top and we'll find out how he is ok." He said and I did as he asked. We went back to the living room then to see what Billy had found out and he was waiting for us, I froze in the doorway when I saw him not sure if I wanted to hear what he had to say or not, he looked straight at me when he saw us come in "he's ok, it looked worse than it was, a few cuts and bruises but nothing serious" relief washed over me then, he was ok, I went and sat on the sofa then hoping I could start to figure things out now I knew my father was ok. Jake and Billy went out into the hallway and even though they were whispering I could still hear them.

"Jake, I spoke to Carlisle, he's going to send Edward and Bella here and he'll join you all as soon as he can, I sent Paul to let Sam know what's happening and I'm going to Sue's for a while, you got a lot to talk about." Billy said.

"Thanks Dad, I'll call you when I get chance" Jake answered.

"Don't worry, I'll get Seth to keep us informed and Jake, she's going to need you a lot tonight." He finished, nothing more was said and Jake came back in a moment later and sat beside me, I immediately snuggled into him feeling safe in his arms, I never wanted him to let me go, I didn't need any explanation for tonight I just wanted to stay here in Jake's arms like this forever.

"Nessie" Jake started a little hesitantly "Edward and Bella are on their way here now and Carlisle will be joining us shortly. They'll explain everything to you ok, you can trust them, they won't lie to you." He finished, what I didn't understand was why the Cullen's, why would they have anything to do with this, they'd only been here two weeks and I hadn't even spoken to them so how would they know what's happening to me, but Jake trusted them and I trusted Jake.

"Just don't go anywhere please Jake, I need you." I practically begged him.

"I wont go anywhere angel, I'm always here for you ok." There was a knock on the door then and Jake got up to go and answer it, so this was it, I had a feeling my life was about to change completely.

Jake came back into the room then followed by Edward and Bella Cullen, Jake come and sat beside me again holding my hand which I took comfort from while Edward and Bella took the seats opposite, it happened again then, as I looked at Bella I got that same feeling I had when I saw her that first day in the cafeteria at school, I knew her somehow, but how?

"How do I know you?" I asked her but continued before giving her a chance to answer, "I get this feeling I know you but I don't know how?" I wasn't ready for the answer she gave me though, "I'm Isabella Swan, your mother." What! How could she! My mother is dead, there was no way she could be my mother. I got angry then and found myself standing up.

"No, it's not possible, my mother's dead," I said angrily but as I said it I saw pain flash across her face and again felt that same familiarity I had felt before, could she be telling the truth?

"Ok, Nessie, you remember my father showed you some pictures last night?" Jake asked as he got up and walked over to the desk to get something.

"Yeh, why?" I asked, I was confused now, why were we talking about photos?

"Well you remember Charlie Swan right, your grandfather" he said as he handed me a different photo, one Billy hadn't shown me. I just nodded because in the photo standing next to him was a girl who looked almost exactly the same as the Bella Cullen standing in the room with us now except the girl in the photo had different colour eyes and she wasn't as pale as the Bella standing in front of me but it was the same person.

"Billy said he died fifteen years ago" I said simply, this photo looked like it had been taken only yesterday, the girl in the photo and the Bella standing here looked exactly the same age.

"He did" Bella answered sounding a little sad.

"Then how?" was all I asked as I went to sit back on the sofa still looking at the photo.

"There's no easy way to explain it and you might not want to believe any of it but we won't lie to you ok" Edward said, I just nodded so he continued. "My family and I are vampires" well I wasn't expecting that! "Billy wasn't lying to you when he said Bella died shortly after giving birth to you, it killed her, ended her human life but started her new life, it was the only way to save her" he held her hand as he said that clearly seeing a painful memory again.

"So you were still human when you had me?" I asked Bella still struggling to decide if I believed any of this or not.

"I was yes, but your father wasn't" and as she answered she looked at Edward and I realised then that he was my father. "Which makes you half human and half vampire, that's what's happening to you, the vampire part of you is awakening" she finished. This was madness yet somehow it felt right, something about it made sense to me, they were all watching me waiting for a response, I need a moment alone, a moment to process this.

"I need a minute" I said as I got up and headed to the kitchen, I resisted going straight out the back door and getting away from them all, instead I poured a glass of water and tried to make sense of what was going on in my mind right now. Vampire, it would explain why I wanted to taste my fathers blood so much, why I had felt like a monster when I had hurt him, I could have killed him! Could this really be true? It felt true. Suddenly I saw the image of Gran and me sitting round a campfire while she told me her families' legends, she believed them, she'd told me so herself, many times she'd asked me why they couldn't be true and I could never come up with a valid reason. I heard someone come into the kitchen then and as I turned around I saw Bella standing in the doorway.

"I know, it sounds crazy and I know there's probably nothing I could say to make you believe it, you either will or you won't." she said.

"No, actually it kind of makes sense in a weird way, it explains a lot." I said to her, she smiled then before looking back towards the door.

"Carlisle has just arrived, he'll be able to explain things to you better than Edward or I can." She said, "are you ok to go back in now?" she asked me.

"Yeh, I'm fine." I answered then followed her back into the living room, I went and sat back down by Jake and he put his arm around me again and I immediately relaxed a little. I looked at Carlisle then, he looked like the others, he had the same pale skin, the same gold eyes and he was gorgeous like the others, he looked only in his twenties and I felt I could trust him.

"Hello Nessie" he greeted me, "I'm Carlisle, but you probably already know that" he said smiling. "It's nice to finally meet you." I just smiled in response.

"How's my father?" I asked him.

"He's ok, he was asking for you, he's worried." That made me feel guilty again, knowing what I had done.

"It wasn't your fault, you didn't know this would happen, if anyone's to blame it's us, we should have told you all this sooner." He said seeing the hurt on my face. "Now I believe Edward and Bella have only told you the beginning, that you are half human, half vampire?" he asked. I just nodded in response.

"There is a lot we need to tell you and a lot for you to learn but most of it will come later, for now we will stick to the basics, can I ask, have you been feeling unwell lately? Tired, weak, getting headaches?" he asked. I thought about it and realised I had been feeling unwell, since I had that stomach bug I haven't felt right.

"Yeh, since I had the stomach bug Tuesday I haven't felt right." I answered.

"Its all part of it, not the stomach bug but the rest is, your body is transitioning at the moment, for the last seventeen years almost, the human part of you has been the more dominant side, suppressing the vampire side until your body was ready to deal with it, now the vampire side is becoming the more dominant side." He said pausing for a moment to let me process that, "you feel tired and weak because the human part is becoming weaker and you will feel like that until the transition is complete." He finished.

"How long?" I asked.

"It varies but no longer than a week, from what happened tonight I would say you were about halfway through, maybe more." He said, so a few more days like this, then what?

"What happens after?" I asked

"The learning begins, you will be more like a vampire, you will be stronger and faster and your senses will be sharpened, you will also be immortal" he paused there for a moment letting me take it in. "you are still half human though so you won't be as strong or fast as a vampire and you will have human needs so will need to eat and sleep still. Learning to control your vampire side is important too, as the one rule all vampires have to live by is to keep ourselves secret, there are a few exceptions, your parents, David and Natalie, they know about us, we wanted someone who knew everything to adopt you and your parents already believed the legends before we went to them." So my parents knew everything, which made me a little angry, they could have said something when I asked them who my parents were, they had plenty of chances to tell me and they never did.

"We asked them not to say anything," Edward said "it was one of the conditions of them taking you actually so don't be angry at them for not telling you, it's us you should be angry at." he finished, I couldn't though, I had too many emotions going round in me at the moment I didn't know what to feel, all this was making me tired, I wanted to know more and I had about a hundred questions to ask but I was too tired to ask them, I just needed to sleep for a while.

"You ok Ness?" Jake asked me

"Yeh just tired." I answered

"It is getting late and you need to rest, we can talk more tomorrow." Carlisle said.

"I should take you home." Jake said going to get up.

"Actually Jake, can I stay here tonight with you?" I asked him; I didn't want to be on my own tonight and mom would probably stay at the hospital with dad. I noticed Jake glance at Edward then and when I looked round at Edward I noticed he didn't look happy.

"Sure if that's what you want" he said sweetly.

"It is" I replied.

"Ok, well Jake has our number so when you are ready tomorrow give us a call and we'll meet up." Carlisle said before standing up and going to leave.

"I'll see you out" Jake said and followed them out into the hall. I noticed then Bella hadn't followed them out.

"I know it's a lot to deal with so if there's anything you need then call us, anytime, it doesn't matter when." She said quietly.

"Thanks" I said and she followed the others out then. Jake came back in a minute later and we curled up on the sofa together.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me after a moment.

"I'm not sure, there's so much going on inside me right now I don't know what to feel," I was angry, confused, scared, hurt and tired on top of that.

"Try and sleep, we'll work it all out tomorrow" I tried to concentrate then on Jake, I always felt safe when I was with him so I tried to feel only that, I must have fell asleep soon after. I had that same dream again with one difference this time, I knew what the wolf was facing, I saw what came out of the forest and lunged for the wolf, the wolf which was standing where Jake had been a moment ago, it was a vampire. I woke up again as the vampire lunged for the wolf and I saw it was still dark, I was still so tired so I just turned over and went back to sleep.

When I woke up next morning the first thing I thought was, was it real? Did yesterday really happen or was it all a bad dream? I figured if it was a dream then when I opened my eyes I would be at home in my bed, my mom would be downstairs making breakfast and my dad would probably be at the shop by now but when I did open my eyes I wasn't at home in my bed, I was in Jake's bed, last night had been very real.

The whole evening came flooding back to me then crushing me all over again, my father, I had hurt him, the blood I had wanted so badly, the panic on my parents faces, Jake finding me in the forest, Edward and Bella, my parents, the Cullen's, vampires and me half human, half vampire, every detail of last night came back to me, every feeling, all of it, I found myself sitting up in Jake's bed tears beginning to fall again, how do I do this, where do I start, I felt lost and I didn't know how I was going to find my way back again. The bedroom door creaked open then and Jake came in, he panicked a little when he saw me sitting there crying.

"Nessie, What's wrong?" he asked me tenderly.

"For a second I thought it was all just a bad dream" I said my voice sounding shaky from the crying, he sat on the bed with me and pulled me into his arms just holding me close to him.

"I know" he said softly, "It's a lot to deal with, but we'll deal with it together, you won't be going through this alone ok" that made me feel a little better, knowing I had Jake. We lay on Jake's bed for a while after that, I was lying with my head on his chest and he had his arms wrapped around me holding me to him.

"I need to go to the hospital today" I said after a while.

"You sure?" Jake asked.

"Yeh, I need to see my father, I need to apologise." I said feeling bad again knowing what I'd done.

"He'll be fine, he knows it's not your fault."

"I know, I still need to see him though." I said.

"Ok, we'll go to the hospital first then." That made me nervous again as I knew he meant before we go and see the Cullen's again. There was still a lot to talk about, a lot I still needed to know, but there was one question I needed to ask Jake first, something I knew he wouldn't lie to me about, if the legends were true the Cullen's probably wouldn't want me to know.

"Jake, can I ask you something?" I said a little hesitantly.

"Sure, what's up?" he asked.

"You won't lie to me right, I want the truth." I said as I sat up and turned around to face him.

"No, I won't lie to you" he said sounding a little wary now, "what is it?"

"Well, I wanted to know if all the legends were true?" I asked him putting a little emphasis on the word all. "I mean I know the vampires are now but what about the rest, what about the…werewolves?" I asked finishing in almost a whisper, I was watching Jake closely trying to see if his reaction would tell me anything but he stayed calm.

"You sure you wanna know?" he asked.

"Yes" I said simply. He got up then and held out his hand to help me up too, I just sat there not sure what was going on, was he avoiding answering?

"Do you trust me?" he asked, that wasn't even a question for me, I trusted him completely so I took his hand and let him lead me outside.

"Stay here ok and don't worry, I'll never let anything happen to you" he kissed me then before walking a few feet away from me. Before I had quite registered what he was doing he had taken his shorts off and was standing there naked in front of me which completely distracted me from everything else, I wanted him so badly, then he looked at me for a moment before starting to shake violently and he transformed into a huge gorgeous brown wolf right in front of me. The wolf looked straight at me keeping eye contact and I knew without a doubt that it was my Jake. I wasn't scared, I loved him even more if that were possible, he changed back a minute later and he was standing there naked again which wasn't helping my control, it turned me on so much I had to look away, we had agreed not to have sex yet as I wasn't old enough but seeing him naked, I wasn't sure I could wait another year besides wouldn't I be immortal soon, I'd never be eighteen so surely it wouldn't matter now. He walked over to me then, he had his shorts back on now.

"I thought it would be easier to show you, I know how hard it is to believe something like this without actually seeing it," he said nervously "are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeh," I answered, I was ok apart from the fact I wanted Jake so badly right now.

"You looked away just now though, you looked sad?" he told me.

"I was" I said which surprised him and made him look a little sad now too, "not about you being a werewolf Jake, I'm ok with that I think, after last night I think I would have been more surprised if it wasn't true. I was sad because you were standing there naked in front of me and I want you so badly right now but I know its not the right time yet. I looked away because I was turned on by you Jake, nothing else." That made him smile.

"You're really ok with all this?"

"Yes, I love you Jake and somehow I don't think that is ever going to change." I kissed him then and this time it was more passionate than it had ever been, I truly believed now that Jake and I belonged together, the werewolf and the half vampire, a perfect match.

**A/N sorry it took a little longer than usual, hope you like it, please review guys.**


	12. No Going Back

**Chapter 12 – No Going back**

**Jake's POV**

We had some breakfast and I took Nessie back to her house before we went to the hospital so she could get showered and changed. She seemed to be fine with the fact I am a werewolf and I liked it but wasn't sure if it just hadn't sunk in yet, she seemed to be taking all of this very well. We arrived back at the house then and as soon as she opened the front door I was hit with the sweet sickly scent of the leeches, Alice and Rose to be specific, they had been here recently though thank god they had left before we arrived, I wasn't sure if Nessie was ready to meet the others yet especially to walk in and find them in her house. I soon worked out why they had been here, they had cleaned up, there was no broken glass or blood anywhere just the strong smell of bleach, Nessie noticed it too. "Someone's cleaned up." She said to me.

"Alice and Rose did it," I said "it's a wolf thing, I recognise their scent." I told her when she gave me a puzzled look.

"I won't be long" she said as she headed to her room, I heard the shower turn on a moment later and decided I should probably ring Edward to let him know how she was this morning, though no need to tell him she knows about us wolves just yet, he'll find out when I see him anyway. I rung the Cullen house number and Alice answered in her usual sing song voice "hello."

"Alice, hey it's Jake"

"Oh hi Jake, didn't expect you to call just yet, how's Nessie?" she asked but she wasn't giving me any chance to say anything "oh wait, hang on, here, Edward wants to speak to you" she said before disappearing, good I wanted to speak to Edward or Bella anyway, she just hadn't given me a chance to ask for them.

"Jake" Edward said when he came on the phone.

"Hey Edward" I said

"How is she?" he asked sounding a little nervous.

"She's ok, she doesn't think it was all a dream if that's what you mean, she knows it's the truth, there were a few tears when she woke up this morning but she's accepting it." I told him.

"Good, is she ready to meet up again yet?" he asked.

"No, not yet, that's why I'm ringing, she wants to go to the hospital to see her father first so I'm taking her there then I'll ring you after and we'll meet up." I said.

"Ok, I thought she might want to see him today, Carlisle and Esme are at the hospital still, I'll let them know you are on your way." He said. "Did she say much last night after we left?" he asked.

"No, she was tired and fell asleep quite quickly, she was asking more questions this morning." I told him.

"What was she asking?" I was about to answer when I heard the shower cut off and I knew she would be out in a minute.

"Not now Edward, I'll talk to you later," he got the message then.

"Ok, and Jake, thanks for staying with her last night." He said.

"Best night of my life and I didn't do it for you." I replied knowing that would wind him up.

"I know but thank you anyway"

"Yeh well, we'll see you later." I said

"Bye Jake" he replied before I put the phone down. Nessie came out of her room a moment later.

"Hey, feeling better?" I asked her

"A little, it's amazing how a shower and clean clothes can make you feel." She replied.

"It is, and you look gorgeous in that" I told her as I walked over and put my arms around her and kissed her.

"You would say that whatever I wore." She said and I couldn't argue with that, she was always gorgeous to me. "Can I ask you something?" she said then.

"Sure, anything."

"How old are you? I know you stop ageing when you start phasing so are you really twenty-four?" she asked. I forget that she already knows so much about us wolves from the stories her Gran used to tell her.

"No, I first phased when I was sixteen, so I guess I'm still sixteen technically." I replied and I saw a small smile spread across her face then.

"What?" I asked her

"Well, we are both technically still underage then, we don't have to wait another year, it's not like I'll ever be eighteen and you won't be for a long time." It took me a moment to realise what she meant by that and when I did I couldn't hide how I felt, I loved it, I loved her.

"We still have to be careful though, anyone who doesn't know our secrets could make it difficult, I'm twenty-four to them and you are only sixteen" I told her, I needed to be responsible, besides Edward would kill me if we got too intimate just yet.

"I'm almost seventeen, my birthday is less than a week away." She said.

"You would have stopped ageing by then though angel." She didn't look happy at that. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'd rather be forever seventeen than sixteen." She answered.

"Well you can't be the same age as your parents or older than me," she looked at me puzzled then so I continued, "Edward's seventeen and Bella's eighteen. Oh and I'll never be eighteen." I said.

"You will be one day, when you stop phasing you'll start ageing again."

"I'm never gonna stop phasing though because that will mean leaving you and that will never happen." I told her.

"You say that now but you might meet someone else one day." She said, I'd never dream of leaving her, she means too much to me. I guess it's time to tell her about imprinting.

"Nessie sweetheart, did your Gran ever mention imprinting to you?" I asked her, I was pretty sure she didn't know about it but needed to check still.

"No, what's imprinting?"

"It's a way of us wolves finding our mates, our soul mates. Like love at first sight but more powerful, more absolute." I started.

"What could be more powerful than soul mates?" she asked.

"This, it is so much stronger, there are no rules that bind you when you find your other half, nothing you wouldn't do for them. Suddenly it's not the earth that holds you here anymore, she does." I continued. "You hold me here Nessie." I said then waited nervously for her reaction. She didn't say anything; I just wanted to know what she was thinking now. "I could never leave you Nessie, without you my life is over, I can't live without you." She waited a few moments before saying anything.

"I can't live without you either Jake, but is this imprinting why I feel like this, like my life is worthless without you?" she asked.

"No not completely, I am your soul mate even without all this supernatural stuff and the imprint only makes the love that is already there stronger, permanent, and you are half vampire and vampires have stronger emotions than humans, when they find their true love its permanent, forever, you have that in you and all of it put together only strengthens the love you already have for me."

"So you won't ever leave me?"

"Never, I'm yours forever now and as long as I phase regularly I'll never grow old."

"I think I can live with that." She said with a small smile on her face, which I was becoming so familiar with. I kissed her then and this time it was different, there was so much love there, we had no secrets between us now, she knew the truth and it felt so good.

"We should be getting to the hospital soon." I said breaking the kiss. Her mood immediately changed then, I felt it, she was nervous, scared, I suddenly had a brief flash of her father lying there hurt and the desire to go to him was strong again but it disappeared as quickly as it had come just like last time. "It'll be ok angel, I promise," I told her while still trying to figure out what it was I just saw.

"I'm scared Jake, what if I lose it and hurt him again? I can't control any of this." She was starting to panic now.

"Nessie, stop, you won't hurt him, I won't let you ok." I said trying to calm her.

"Stay with me please, I need you there." She begged me.

"I won't leave your side, I promise." That calmed her down a bit, though she was still nervous. "Come on, let's go," I said as I took her hand and led her out to the car.

**R POV**

When we arrived at the hospital we found my mother waiting in the relatives room with Esme. "Is something wrong?" I asked a little worried.

"No sweetheart, everything's fine. The nurse is just attending to your fathers wounds and we decided to get a coffee while we waited." My mother answered coming up to me and hugging me. "How are you? I'm so sorry we couldn't tell you." I decided to interrupt her then, I knew none of this was her fault.

"Mom, stop please. I'm ok, I know you couldn't say anything, I don't blame you." I said and she paused for a moment before saying anything else.

"You sure you're ok?" She asked warily.

"Yes. It's a lot to take in but I'll get there, Jake's helping me too." I added, she needed to know he's a part of my life now. What she said next completely shocked me though.

"I know," she said to me before turning to Jake, "I know how much you love my daughter, I'm glad she has you to turn to, just don't **ever** hurt her." She said, it sounded like she knew about him imprinting on me, though thinking about it they probably all knew, I seem to be the last to know everything.

"I wouldn't dream of it, she means too much to me, besides with eight vampires protecting her you haven't gotta worry about me doing anything to upset her." he said and they all smiled at that.

"I'm still here you know." I decided to interrupt. The nurse came in then to say they had finished with my father and we could go back in to see him now.

"He wants to see you sweetheart," my mother said to me. "Go on, we'll give you a minute alone." She said and I immediately turned to Jake, I wasn't going in there alone.

"Come on." He said to me as he walked over and took my hand. He led me towards my father's room, "It'll be fine." He said before he turned and opened the door, leading me into the room. My father was sitting up in bed reading a magazine, he looked up when he heard the door open and smiled when he saw me, he had a few cuts on his face and his left arm was bandaged but otherwise he looked ok. Seeing him like that brought the memory of what happened back to me though and I felt a few tears beginning to fall.

"Nessie sweetheart." He held his arms open for me and I went straight over to him and collapsed into them.

"I'm so sorry," I sobbed into him, he just held me tightly, comforting me.

"I'm ok, don't worry, shh." He held me like that for a few minutes just saying he was ok and he didn't blame me. We sat talking for a while after and my mom and Esme joined us too, he wanted to know how I was coping with all of this, it was strange talking about it but it helped, I told them I knew about Jake being a werewolf too.

"When did you find out?" Esme asked.

"This morning, I asked Jake if it was true and he showed me." I told her, she didn't seem happy about that but then I knew the Cullen's didn't really like the werewolves much. I hadn't needed Jake to tell me that, I saw how they were around each other last night; they were going to have to learn to live with each other though because I would not sacrifice him for them and I really did want to get to know the Cullen's, they were my family after all.

**B POV**

I knew I was being silly but I couldn't help how I felt, I was worried, I knew she was accepting it and I knew Jake was looking after her, Jake had called just a few moments ago and told us she was doing ok and that they were going to the hospital first so would meet up with us after but I still felt like I needed to do something, leaving it all up to Jake felt wrong. I remember how I had felt when we got the call from Esme to say it had started and when I realised it was Jake she had run to.

***Flashback***

"_Wey hey, I win again!" Emmett boomed_

"_Try winning without cheating Em," I said to him_

_Edward, Emmett, Rose and I were the only ones home and we were playing games on the wii, Emmett was cheating as usual thinking everything he possibly could to put Edward off. They were halfway through another game when Edward's phone vibrated in his pocket which he answered in a flash, "Esme." I wondered what she wanted, she and Carlisle were having a weekend away together to get some alone time, she couldn't be checking up on us so soon. _

"_Edward, who's at home?" she asked him which I thought was a bit odd though he answered her immediately._

"_Myself, Bella, Emmett and Rose, why?" he said and I could tell he was a little worried now, Emmett and Rose had stopped messing around now too and were listening to the conversation just as much as I was, the next words Esme had spoken though completely knocked the wind out of me._

"_David has been bought into A&E, Nessie hurt him, the transition has started and by the sounds of what happened tonight she's further into it than we thought," she told Edward then what Natalie had told her. Nessie had gone home and told Natalie and David that she was seeing Jake, things had got a little heated and she had snapped, it was at that point her vampire strength had shown itself, she had pushed David away from her and he had gone flying across the room and crashed into the glass cabinet, she ran off after and no one knew where she was. "You need to find her Edward." Esme said to him._

"_We will, I'll ring you soon" he replied before putting the phone down. We were just frozen there for a moment, we knew this day had been coming but it was still a shock that it was here, what did we do now. Edward spoke then answering exactly what I was thinking, I would have said he'd read my mind if I hadn't known he couldn't. _

"_Bella and I will go back to her house and see if we can follow her scent from there, you two find Jasper and Alice and search the forest." He said to Emmett and Rose taking control of the situation. "If you find her call us." they just nodded and they were gone. Edward and I left then going straight to the Silva's house, we knew she wouldn't be there and only hoped we could pick up her scent and find out where she went though I thought I already knew. It only took us a couple of minutes to get to the house, we didn't go inside but I could smell the blood still, we knew Nessie wasn't inside as the house was silent except for the humming of the fridge and her scent outside told us she hadn't walked to wherever she was going, Natalie's car was gone too. _

"_Where to now?" Edward said though I didn't answer him, I was pretty sure I knew where she was I just didn't want to admit it. She would be scared and confused right now, she would go to someone she felt close to and trusted. _

"_Phone Emmett and Rose, tell them to meet us at the treaty line" I told Edward. _

"_You think she's gone to find Jacob?" he said, I couldn't answer, I just looked at him. He had his phone out then calling Rose. "Rose, any luck?" he asked her. _

"_No, nothing. I take it you haven't either?" she asked._

"_No, is Alice and Jasper with you?" _

"_Yeh, we just met up with them." She replied._

"_Good, can you meet us at the treaty line down by the river." He said to her._

"_Sure, why?" she asked._

"_We…Bella, thinks she may have gone to find Jacob" he told her._

"_Oh ok, I suppose it makes sense, we'll see you there in a minute then." She said and the phone went dead. _

"_Come on" Edward said as he took my hand and we started running towards the treaty line. We arrived there just as the others did and as we got closer I caught the scent of the wolves, they were there, Sam was waiting for us in human form Embry and Seth were there too but in wolf form. _

"_We were expecting you" he said when we reached him. _

"_She's with you then" Edward said more as a statement than a question._

"_Yes, she turned up at Jake's house a little while ago. He is with her now, don't worry she is safe." He said. _

"_You should have called us immediately" Edward growled at him._

"_We had no time, we only just found out ourselves and our main priority was to find her." He said_

"_She went to Jake's," I said a little confused "why did you have to find her?" I asked._

"_Jake wasn't at home, Paul answered the door when she turned up, when he told her Jake wasn't there she ran off into the forest." _

"_We need to see her." Edward said_

"_I know, but not yet." Sam replied_

"_What!" Rose said getting angry_

"_She's not ready" Sam said_

"_She needs to know what's happening to her and we need to explain it to her." Jasper said calmly._

"_I know, but right now if you all just turn up and start giving her all this information she'll freak out, let Jake calm her down first, he'll call when she's ready." Sam explained. Edward started to protest then but I interrupted him._

"_He's right Edward, we need to be careful how we do this." I said to him. _

"_Can I ask though, what actually happened, Nessie turned up here upset and covered in blood?" Sam said._

"_It's not that" Edward answered obviously seeing what Sam was thinking. "She had an argument with David and she hurt him, accidentally, he's ok, he's at the hospital and Carlisle's taking care of him." Edward told Sam._

_We stayed by the treaty line for about half an hour just waiting for Jake's call, eventually Carlisle called, Billy had called to find out how David was and to say Nessie was at his house with Jake, he had suggested that only Edward, Myself and Carlisle should go to explain everything to Nessie, Sam escorted Edward and I to Jacob's house and Carlisle would join us as soon as he could while the others went home and waited. _

_***End Flashback***_

It had been a hard evening and a very long night, we had told Nessie so much though it was only the beginning, leaving her with Jake had been hard too, I knew he would take care of her and he wanted her to know the truth just as much as we did but it didn't make any of this any easier. I had been scared that she would wake up this morning and think it was all a dream or that she wouldn't want anything to do with any of us.

"Bella love, we should go for a quick hunt if Nessie is coming over later," Edward said to me breaking me out of my reverie. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeh, sorry, was just thinking about last night" I told him.

"I know, me too, come on, we have a few hours before Nessie comes over" he said, I was a little surprised then, I hadn't realised she would be coming to the house.

"She's coming here then?" I asked him as I got up and we headed out to the forest.

"Yeh, Alice saw it, well she saw us all disappear about one o'clock, Nessie will come back with Carlisle and Esme and Jake of course." He added reluctantly "Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett are going to go out though, we're not sure she's ready to meet them yet." we caught the scent of a herd of elk then and the conversation ended, I tried to lose myself in the hunt for a while then trying not to worry about everything for once, it never worked, it was as though I was born to worry.

**A/N hey hope you are enjoying this story so far and please keep reviewing. **


	13. The Cullen's

**Chapter 13 – The Cullen's**

**R POV**

"hey, you ok?" Jake asked me.

"Yeh, just feel worse today, I'm ok though." We were on our way back to the Cullen's house now from the hospital, I felt tired, weak and just generally drained right now, I laughed internally at that thought, drained, such a fitting word at the moment. We were following Carlisle and Esme back, they had decided to come back with us and I was kind of glad they did, I wasn't sure I could spend a whole afternoon with just Bella and Edward yet and I just felt I could trust Carlisle but again I didn't know why.

We arrived back at the house then, I knew only Edward and Bella would be in, Esme had said the others had gone out hunting for the day but I got the feeling they went out to give us some space which I was grateful for, I wasn't sure I was ready to meet the whole family yet. Jacob took my hand as we walked up to the house, I wasn't as nervous with Jake by my side, he always made me feel safe. The house itself was gorgeous, not remotely what I expected though to be honest I wasn't really sure what I expected. It was timeless, graceful and probably about a hundred years old, it was painted a soft, faded white and was three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned and I could hear the river close by hidden in the trees somewhere.

Edward and Bella were waiting for us when we walked in the house, which was more surprising than the outside, it was very bright, very open and very large, the first floor was one big wide open space which I guessed must have been several rooms once, the back south-facing wall was just glass which looked out over the wide river and into the forest. There was a massive curving staircase on the west side of the room and the interior was all different shades of white.

"Hey Bella, Edward" Jake greeted them breaking the short silence.

"Hey Jake" Bella replied. "Hello Renesmee" she said turning to me. I wanted to correct her then, I preferred people to call me Nessie but I just let it go for now.

"Hey" I replied

"How are you feeling today?" Edward asked me

"A little worse than yesterday, mostly tired though." I answered.

"Why don't we take a seat" Esme said then led us to the sofa. I sat with Jake and Esme joined us, the others settled themselves on the other chairs.

"I know yesterday was difficult for you and you probably now have a lot of questions for us, we will answer them as best we can ok." Carlisle started. We sat talking for what felt like hours, I hadn't realised there was so much I needed to know. I found out that to complete the transition I would become unconscious for a few hours, I wouldn't feel or know anything for that time but it still scared me a little, Jake made me feel happier about it though when he said he wouldn't leave my side between now and when it happened. They also told me after I wake up there would be one final phase to complete the transition, I would need to hunt, to have my first taste of blood. That did scare me a little and I knew Jake couldn't help me with that, it was the one part of this life I wasn't sure if I could deal with or not, I knew they were different to other vampires, that they only fed on animals and that I would follow that same diet but it didn't help how I felt about it.

We talked about a lot that afternoon, I found out so much about them all, Carlisle was naturally the head of the family and had brought Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett into that family, Alice and Jasper had joined them later and Bella had joined only seventeen years ago almost, Edward had changed her moments after she gave birth to me. Esme was the mother of the group and loved looking after all her adopted children, Rosalie was beautiful, I remembered seeing her at school and thinking any girl would be envious of her looks, she was caring and she loved Emmett to pieces, Emmett was the big brother of the family, the joker who always knew how to lighten a situation with a joke.

Then there was Alice, she loved to shop which I guess meant I'd always have a shopping partner, she also had a gift, she had visions of the future although they were never set in stone and it turned out she couldn't see me very clearly. Jasper was the quiet one of the family, more reserved, he too had a gift in which he could feel and manipulate the emotions of the people around him. Edward seemed to like to control things a little, Bella had changed him a lot though when she came into his life, Edward could read minds though which worried me for a moment until they said he has never been able to read my mind, thank god. He couldn't read Bella's mind either, she had a gift too and it was that gift which prevented Edward reading her mind, she had a mental shield, which meant she could protect her mind - and other peoples - when she wanted, from being invaded by someone with a gift that affects the mind only. It was because of this they thought I may have a gift the same as or similar to Bella's, which may show itself once the transition has completed.

I started to feel a little more relaxed the more we talked, Esme decided then it was time I had some dinner so she went to prepare Jake and I something, we told her not to worry but she insisted and I was hungry, breakfast seemed like hours ago now. Carlisle went to help her a moment later leaving Jake and I alone with Edward and Bella.

"I can't believe we have missed so much of your life already." Bella said sounding a little sad, that brought one question to the front of my mind then. Why?

"Can I ask something" I started a little hesitantly.

"Sure, anything" Edward answered and I hesitated before continuing.

"Why did you give me up?" they paused for a moment and looked at each other briefly before answering me.

"It was to protect you" Bella was the one to answer; she got up then and come to sit beside me. "Your safety was our priority, I was a newborn vampire and had very little control of myself. You must know that I would never hurt you but there was always the chance one of us would slip up, you had appeared completely human when you were born, up until now there was nothing to suggest that you wasn't so we decided to give you a normal safe life which you deserved." She paused for a moment clearly remembering it. "please don't ever think we did it because we didn't love you, there hasn't been a single day go by when I haven't thought about you, wondered what you were like, if you were ok, so many times we had to resist coming back to find you. The only reason we didn't was so you could continue to have that normal life we so desperately wanted for you." I was close to tears when she finished but was thankfully saved from having to respond by Esme coming in with some food for Jake and I.

"Thank you Esme" I said as she handed me the plate, Esme and Carlisle disappeared while we ate and Edward put the TV on and he and Bella sat watching some car program. I was grateful they were trying to make us feel a little more comfortable; it was strangely hard to eat in a house where no one eats.

**Jasper's POV**

"Alice honey, I really don't think this is a good idea" she had just decided that we should all go back to the house and meet Nessie and I was trying so hard to persuade her not to. I was just about to try and manipulate her into thinking it's not a good idea but as usual she saw it coming, Alice always knew when I messed with her emotions and she always made me feel bad about it afterwards but I really didn't want to overwhelm our niece today.

"Jasper, stop messing with my emotions. Just trust me, everything will be fine." She smiled then before continuing, "when am I ever wrong?" it was that very smile she knew I couldn't resist, I've never been able to say no to something Alice wanted and this time wasn't any different. "Rose, Emmett, get over here" she called into the forest and a second later they appeared laughing and holding hands.

"What's up sis?" Em asked

"We're going home," she told him then turned and started in the direction of the house.

"Our Niece gone home already then?" he asked as we begun to follow Alice.

"No" I replied

"Erm, Alice, if Nessie is still there then maybe we should stay out a little longer" Rose said, she was a little surprised.

"Nope, time to go back and finally meet her properly," she was determined, none of us was going to change her mind on this, the best thing we could do is make it as easy for Nessie as possible.

I could feel all the emotions change as we got back to the house, Alice was so excited, Emmett and Rose were very nervous, I was nervous too as I wasn't sure how this was going to go, I needed to concentrate on keeping everyone calm and at ease. Alice also needed to calm down but I was pretty sure that wasn't going to happen.

I knew Edward was going to be annoyed when we turned up but I was not quite expecting just how pissed he really was, _sorry Edward, we tried to stop her,_ I thought to him.

"Hello Nessie, I'm Alice, it's so nice to finally meet you," she said as she went straight up to her and hugged her, I felt shock coming from all of them but I focused on Nessie, she had the same kind of reaction, she was nervous, shocked, and a little scared although shock was the only emotion that flashed across her face before she composed herself and spoke to Alice.

"Hey" was all she answered. Carlisle spoke up then breaking the awkward moment and introducing Emmett, Rose and I to her.

"Nessie, this is Emmett and Rosalie," he said introducing them to her "and Jasper" I could only feel nerves coming from her now, I decided to help a little by sending out a wave of ease.

"Shall we all have a seat?" Carlisle suggested then. Nessie sat back down by Jake again then and as soon as she held his hand her emotions changed, when a moment before she was nervous and scared now she was more relaxed and she felt safe, I had barely touched her emotions so I knew it wasn't me having that effect on her. I had never witnessed the emotions of an imprint before but this made me think just how intense it really is, even Jake's emotions were strong, he was a little nervous but the happiness coming from him was quite overwhelming.

"You love shopping right, I really need a new shopping partner, OMG we'll have to go out next week, I so need to get something for the spring dance, have you got your outfit yet?" Alice was going a little crazy now and Nessie was starting to feel a little scared and overwhelmed by her, Alice does take some getting used to.

"Alice, I don't think she's quite ready for your shopping trips just yet." Edward said trying to save Nessie from the torture and I felt gratitude coming from her then which made me smile a little, she definitely wasn't ready for Alice's shopping trips yet.

"So what you all been getting up to while Alice has been driving us crazy?" Emmett asked trying to take the conversation away from shopping I guessed, he always got bored when Alice started the shopping talk.

"Just talking, you know, having adult conversations, something you're not too familiar with still." Bella replied quickly. "Oh and warning Nessie about you too!"

"Why?" he asked so innocently, I noticed Nessie was actually quite enjoying this and was starting to relax again.

"Do you honestly need telling Em" I said to him "seriously, you can't go through a day without pulling one prank on someone."

"Oh I wouldn't do that to our Nessie, besides I reckon you could give as good as you get." He said turning to her "I saw you at school winding the guys up, you could be my partner in crime" I wasn't sure how she was gonna react to that then as I knew Emmett was referring to when she pretended to Luke she wasn't going to the dance with him but she was only a little embarrassed.

"Well it is girls choice and if we give you guys what you want too easily you'll expect it all the time." She replied

"You girls are so complicated" Emmett said shaking his head.

"We're supposed to be." She said and we all laughed at that, she seemed much happier now and I wasn't even helping at all.

"You guys are never supposed to understand us, you're just here to do what we ask and keep us happy." Rose said joining in with the fun. Carlisle and Esme were just sitting back watching and enjoying the show, I knew that this was something Esme had wanted to see for so long in fact it was something we all wanted to see, Nessie back with her family, we still had a long way to go but it was a start.

We just sat talking for a while keeping the conversation fairly light, the subject of Bella's human clumsiness came up at one point which embarrassed her but made us all laugh, the atmosphere was quite relaxed now and Nessie was beginning to get tired so I knew we'd have to wrap things up soon, Jake had his arm around Nessie and she was leaning back against him and still holding his hand. I could tell none of the others were happy about this but there was nothing any of us could do about it. I had felt enough of Nessie and Jake's feelings for each other tonight to know that if we ever tried to keep them apart it would destroy them both so I knew however much we all hated it we had to live with it. I realised then that Alice was actually getting quite annoyed and was surprised when she finally snapped and said something.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your pack by now pup?" Alice said bitterly to Jake, I focused on Nessie's reaction then whilst also trying to calm Alice, Nessie wasn't at all surprised or confused at the comment though, she was only annoyed, which meant she must already know.

"Alice" Carlisle warned her.

"No it's ok Carlisle, besides, Nessie already knows everything. Sam is taking control of my pack for the moment so I can be with Nessie through all of this Alice, which means I am needed no where else other than by her side." Jake said getting a little agitated.

"Knows what?" Emmett asked, he really was a little slow sometimes.

"All of it, the wolves, the treaty, the imprint." Nessie answered "Jake told me everything this morning after I asked him about it," she continued "so if you want me in your lives then you'll have to get used to Jake being around too." She said simply feeling only sadness and determination.

"We know that sweetheart and we'd never dream of asking you to choose between us, besides, you can't help who you fall in love with, anyone who is a part of your life is a part of ours too." Esme said to her.

"We are natural enemies though Nessie and the situation is unusual, but then this family has never been normal, even for vampires. This is something we can learn to live with maybe even one day be happy about." I said. I just hoped she could understand that it would be difficult but we would do it for her, we would do anything for her.

"That's all I'm asking," she answered.

They left shortly after that as Nessie was exhausted, it had been a long day for her and the signs of the transition were getting worse all the time now. Though as soon as they had left Edward rounded on Alice.

"You couldn't just leave it could you Alice!" he said to her.

"Well did you see that dog tonight? He was all over her," she said starting to raise her voice now.

"Come on guys, no harm done," Emmett was trying to diffuse the situation.

"They were holding hands Alice, get used to it," Edward said to her "have you any idea just how strong that imprint is? It would destroy her to be apart from him." So he was taking notice of what I felt from them tonight then.

"Stop exaggerating Edward." She said

"He's not Alice. I've never felt anything so strong in my life. She can't live without him." I told her, she gave in then and sat back down, she'd be crying if she could so I went over to her and put my arms around her pulling her close to me.

"I'm so sorry" she said curling into me.

"Don't worry about it, you weren't to know." Edward said to her.

"That's the problem, I don't know anything where Nessie's concerned because I can barely see her anyway and when that dog's with her I can't see her at all." She said to us.

"Then we'll just have to get to know her the old fashioned way." Rose said coming over to sit on the other side of Alice, and I knew we would, we had waited almost seventeen years for this and we were not about to mess it up now.

**A/N please keep reviewing. **


	14. Losing All Strength

**A/N sorry it's taken so long to update, it's been hard finding time to write lately but please be patient, I will get this story finished. Hope this chapter is worth the wait and please keep reviewing.**

**Chapter 14 – Losing all strength**

**R POV**

I woke up feeling so much worse than yesterday, like I'd been hit by a bus or something. My whole body ached so much just lying here and even the unnaturally warm arms wrapped around me couldn't distract me from the aching.

"Morning Angel" he whispered in my ear. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been ten rounds with Mike Tyson." I replied finally opening my eyes and turning slightly – which hurt like hell - to kiss Jake. Mom had let Jake stay last night but only after we swore nothing would happen between us, I just needed Jake with me, I couldn't bear the thought of him not being here at the moment. I would not have got through the last couple of days without him and certainly couldn't face the future without him, he was my rock at the moment, the only one stopping me from cracking up and just running away from here, which I knew would do no good anyway as I couldn't run from myself.

"We should go downstairs, you're Mom's making breakfast." He said and I could smell my favourite breakfast cooking then.

"Pancakes! Whoa!" I said as sat up because immediately my head begun to spin and I fell back onto the pillows and waited for the room to stop spinning.

"You ok?" Jake asked me.

"My heads spinning, I sat up too quick I think, just give me a minute," I said and he just sat quietly next to me waiting, it took a couple of minutes for the room to stop spinning and being careful not to repeat that I sat up very slowly this time and when I was sure I wasn't about to collapse again I slowly got out of bed. Jake was there right beside me looking a little worried and I didn't blame him, I felt so tired and weak, it was taking everything I had not to just lie back on the bed and stay there and I was glad when Jake put his arm around me and supported most of my weight leading me down to the kitchen.

"What am I going to do with you!" Jake said shaking his head as I sat at the kitchen table; he had a smile on his face though.

"Morning sweetheart." Mom said cheerily though that changed once she turned and looked at me, "you don't look so good Nessie honey. You ok?" she asked.

"Thanks! I look that bad do I?" I hadn't actually looked in the mirror yet but if I looked as bad as I felt then I might as well just go back to bed now.

"No honey, you just look exhausted, maybe you should go back to bed," she said but I knew that wouldn't help.

"No, somehow I really don't think that will make a difference, I'd probably just wake up feeling worse."

"Maybe we should call Carlisle then, he might be able to give you something to help." She wasn't giving up easily.

"Mom, honestly just stop worrying, we can't do anything about it, it's just gotta run it's course, with any luck it won't be for much longer anyway. Help me out here Jake." I said kinda hoping I was right as I hated feeling like this but also hoping I was wrong as I was scared of what was coming next.

"She's right Natalie we just have to wait," he said then turned to me "on the positive side it looks like you have a slave for the day, anything you need just say the word."

"You don't need to do that Jake, I can still do things for myself." I said, I did have a little independence and didn't want to be waited on.

"You could barely stand up on your own just now so if you think I'm letting you do much today then think again. I'm your slave so suck it up ok?" he insisted, I didn't reply, I'd actually found him quite sexy when he was telling me what to do then, it turned me on and again I had to look away. I needed a change of subject then before I found the energy from somewhere to drag Jake upstairs with me right now though I wasn't even sure I'd make it up the stairs at the moment.

"So, where's those lovely pancakes I could smell cooking?" I asked and Mom immediately turned back to finish dishing them onto plates.

"Here you go sweetheart, tuck in." she said to us both as she put them on the table and pulled up a chair for herself, we all sat in relative silence then demolishing the pancakes in no time at all. Jake took me back upstairs after breakfast so I could get showered and dressed, he offered to help me shower but as much as I'd wanted to say yes and every part of my body was screaming yes, I knew it wasn't a good idea. I don't know how I managed to stay standing to shower but I did mainly by leaning against the wall for most of it I think, I was even more exhausted after my shower and collapsed on the bed again before I could even manage to get dressed, lying there wrapped in just a towel Jake came and sat beside me on the bed then trailing his fingers down my arm which left goosebumps and made my heart skip a beat. I saw a small smile creep its way onto his face and realised he knew what he was doing to me and he loved it.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" I asked him as I reached to kiss him, I barely had to move though as knowing what I wanted he came to me. The moment our lips touched I felt the familiar warm feeling spreading throughout my body from the tips of my fingers to my toes energising me as it went, the feeling never failed to amaze me and I don't think that I will ever get used to it, I didn't want to get used to it as I loved how it made me feel. For a few short seconds I forgot how weak I felt and how much I ached but it all came rushing back the moment Jake broke the kiss.

"Can I not enjoy the fact that I can make you feel like this?" I could feel his warm breath on my neck, he was practically hovering on top of me then, so close our bodies were touching but he was careful not to put any of his weight on me. "I have the most beautiful woman in the world here with me so I think I'm allowed to enjoy it," his right hand slid up my leg and under the towel then coming to rest just above my thigh, every touch of skin on skin felt like an electric current was going through my body connecting us in some way and leaving a tingling sensation in its place, it felt so good and I wanted more, I always wanted more.

Jake was driving me crazy by this point and I wanted him so badly but every movement I made hurt and I didn't want our first time together to be like this, when I couldn't appreciate every part of him in every way possible. His hand moved further up my body then brushing lightly against my skin and pushing the towel aside as he went his hand came to rest just above my breast, I did the only thing that didn't hurt then and pulled his face back to mine and kissed him again. All too soon he broke the kiss and pulled away from me lying beside me again and resting on his elbow he sat watching me with a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked him

"Nothing," he replied with the smile still on his face, "hey, you think you could manage to get dressed without my help?" he asked "I just wanna ring Edward, think we should probably just hang out here today and I said I'd let them know how you were."

"Will they mind? I don't wanna upset anyone."

"They'll be fine, besides, you come first at the moment Angel." He said as he kissed me then got up off the bed and left the room.

It took me a moment after Jake left to find the energy to even get up off the bed. I grabbed the first top and jeans I laid my hands on from the closet and got dressed while trying to ignore how much I ached. I was exhausted again by the time I was dressed, this really was going to be a difficult day.

"Hey gorgeous" Jake said as he came back in ten minutes later and pulled me gently into his arms again.

"Hey, were they ok?" I asked him.

"They were fine Angel, although Edward overreacted as usual." He said.

"Why?" I asked

"He's just worried about you, though when I told him how you were today he insisted Carlisle comes over to check on you. I tried telling him there's no point, that you're fine but it didn't make a difference. That's just Edward though, you'll get used to him overreacting." He said casually.

"Think it may be a parent thing" I replied which surprised me a little. I knew Edward and Bella were my parents but it was the first time I had really acknowledged that fact without really thinking about it.

"Yeh think it might be." He said, whether he picked up on what I just said or not he didn't draw any attention to it. "Come on, lets go get comfortable on the sofa, I'll even let you pick the DVD we watch." I was actually quite looking forward to a day relaxing with just Jake even though I didn't feel great at the moment, I was even hoping that maybe as we would be alone there might be a repeat of this morning, I wasn't up to much today but I could definitely deal with some more of that.

We were only just settling down onto the sofa when Carlisle and Esme turned up.

"Morning Nessie" Esme said as she walked in, she smiled when she saw Jake and I curled up on the sofa together and it wasn't a forced smile. I was beginning to see what they meant about Esme, that she is happy with anything that makes her family happy.

"Hello Nessie" Carlisle said coming in behind Esme. "Edward asked me to come check you over," he said sounding like he already knew there wasn't any point.

"There's no point Carlisle and you know it. I'm ok, Jake's taking good care of me." I told him.

"I know, Edward has a habit of overreacting," he said with a smile. "How are you feeling though?"

"I'm ok if I don't move too much, which I'm happy not to." I said thinking as long as Jake is here I don't need to be anywhere else.

"Well that's all taken care of, Natalie has asked me to stay here and look after you while she's up the hospital so anything you guys want just ask." Great! There goes my alone time with Jake. Mom and Carlisle left for the hospital shortly after. We had decided to have a Pirates Of The Caribbean marathon and after Esme had got drinks and snacks for us she settled down to watch it with us, could we not even have the illusion of privacy though that didn't matter as I must have fallen asleep during the first film because when I woke up we were halfway through the third film, I was still curled up next to Jake but I noticed Esme was no longer in the room. "Where's Esme" I asked Jake as I sat up to stretch a little – which hurt.

"She's gone" he started "you're Mom got back from the hospital about an hour ago - she's cooking dinner at the moment - and Esme left a little while after."

"I slept all afternoon, I'm sorry." I couldn't believe I'd slept all that time, I had wanted to just enjoy Jake's company today and all I did was sleep.

"Don't worry Angel, you can make it up to me at some point" he said playfully and I liked the sound of that.

"Oh I will" I promised as I kissed him, we were interrupted by my Mom a moment later though.

"Oh good you're awake honey, dinners all ready." She said not realising what she had interrupted or maybe just ignoring it, I wasn't sure. We followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the table to eat. I wasn't very hungry but tried to eat something anyway. I stayed in the kitchen after we finished, watching Mom and Jake clear up. I knew they wouldn't let me help so I didn't even try to argue with them.

"Hey Mom" I said to her realising I hadn't asked how Dad was today.

"Yes honey?" she asked.

"How's Dad doing?" I asked her.

"He's ok, much better today and hopefully he'll be home tomorrow."

"Good." I replied but I was nervous, I knew he had forgiven me for what happened but it didn't make it any easier. I didn't realise when they had finished clearing up until Mom spoke to me.

"You coming?" she asked as she headed into the other room.

"Sure, in a second." I answered as she turned and walked out the kitchen.

"Come on Angel" Jake said to me offering his hand to help me up.

"Could you take me upstairs please, I need to use the bathroom." I didn't want to ask him but I knew I wouldn't make it up the stairs on my own. My head was spinning again and I felt so weak.

"Sure." He said as he picked me up and I felt like a princess in his arms then. "Here, I'll give you a minute." He said as he put me on my feet in the bathroom.

As soon as he shut the door though I could feel myself going. "Jake" I called as I gripped the edge of the bathtub for support but I had no strength left in me, I wasn't even sure Jake had heard me. All control was leaving my body now and I was scared, the room was spinning and beginning to blur and I waited for the feeling of hitting the cold bathroom floor but it never came, instead I felt the familiar warm arms wrap around me, my Jake was with me. I desperately wanted to see his face, to ask him to stay with me but I couldn't seem to find my voice to tell him how much I needed him. Everything was fading fast now so I clung onto the one thing that would get me through this hoping he would know I wanted him to stay with me, wishing I could just ask him. "I'm not going anywhere Angel" it was my Jake's voice I heard just before everything went black. Somehow he had known.


	15. Waiting

**A/N sorry guys, I know its been a while since I updated last, been so much going on I haven't had much time to write lately. It's only a short chapter but hope you like it. **

**Chapter 15 - Waiting**

**Jake POV**

"Jake" I barely heard Nessie call my name but I could tell immediately something was wrong, she sounded scared. I ran into the bathroom not caring that I almost took the door clean off its hinges, and found Nessie gripping the bathtub for support but she had no strength left in her, I caught her just before she hit the floor and sat there cradling her in my arms. She was barely conscious and her breathing was shallow, Carlisle had told me what to expect and it was the one part of all of this that we hadn't told Nessie about. I knew she would be scared and she would feel all control leaving her body, this was the part she needed me most for, to know I was there with her.

Somehow she found the strength to hold on to me, she had her hand on the side of my neck but her strength was fading fast, I knew she would need to feel me there with her so I held her hand keeping it against my neck where she wanted it. Suddenly everything before me changed, I could still see Nessie lying in my arms, I could still hear her shallow breathing and feel her warm soft skin against mine but I also had the strangest feeling which I knew without a doubt wasn't mine. It was Nessie's. I could see darkness in front of me and I could only feel fear and the desperate need to tell me how much I needed to stay here with her, how much she wanted me here with her, she couldn't get the words out to ask me to stay though but she didn't need to. "I'm not going anywhere Angel," I told her and as I said it the foreign darkness and feelings disappeared, her breathing settled and she went limp in my arms. I kissed her lightly on the lips, she looked like she was sleeping and I knew then that that part was over but the next stage was only just beginning.

I wasn't happy as I drove up to the Cullen house with Nessie, we had agreed she should be brought here for the final phase of the transition and even though I knew it was the safest option for everyone including Nessie I knew it wasn't what she wanted. I could tell all of the Cullen's were home when I got there; I could hear laughter and from what I could make out some of them were playing games, on the wii most probably with Emmett cheating. I heard everything go quiet though as I got out the car and whilst I was lifting Nessie carefully out of the back I heard the front door open and Edward appeared by my side followed by Carlisle half a second later.

"Is she ok? Did she hurt herself?" Edward was firing questions at me panicking as usual.

"She's fine Edward and no she didn't hurt herself, I was there the whole time."

"Come on, lets get her inside." Carlisle said, Edward looked as though he was about to take her from me then but changed his mind, besides I wasn't about to just let him take over, I had promised Nessie I would stay with her the whole time and I intended on keeping that promise.

Carlisle led us upstairs to the spare room – which would one day be Nessie's room – and we got her settled on the bed, he checked her over to make sure she was ok and hadn't hurt herself, which I'd already told them she hadn't. I just loved the trust they had in me, as if I'd let anything happen to her anyway. After how she had felt this morning I had been prepared for this to happen today which meant I was tuned in to every tiny thing she did just looking for the first sign.

"Thank you Jacob" Edward suddenly said startling me a little. Carlisle had already left the room leaving Edward and I alone with Nessie.

"What for?" I asked him, honestly not knowing what I was supposed to have done.

"You've done a lot actually." Really? I thought and he continued "for looking after Renesmee and making all of this that little bit easier for her." wow, that must have been hard to admit.

"I'm not doing it for you Edward" I said to him as I looked back at Nessie lying peacefully on the bed whilst remembering those last few moments in the bathroom.

"I know but thank you anyway" I just nodded and continued watching Nessie wondering if she really didn't know what was happening to her now.

"Nahuel told us she wouldn't feel anything" Edward assured me obviously listening in on my thoughts again, though I was trying to remember who Nahuel was at this point.

"The half-human, half-vampire we met a few months ago." He answered my unspoken question. It all come back to me then, Carlisle had explained they had met others like Nessie and that was how they had found out this information about Nessie's transition and the reason they had returned to Forks.

"Why don't you go get some food and rest Jake, she'll be out for a couple of hours at least."

"I promised her I wouldn't leave her side." I said as I remembered her begging me not to leave her and my own promise that I wasn't going anywhere. He didn't question that but I guess he needs to know anyway, besides, he might be able to make sense of it 'cause I sure as hell couldn't.

"Make sense of what? What do I need to know Jake?" Edward said with a hint of worry in his voice now. How to explain though?

"Ok it's hard to explain but when Nessie…collapsed, she was scared. She didn't say a word but I knew exactly what she was going through and what she wanted." I told Edward though he looked a little confused so I tried to picture clearly what happened as I explained it. "The moment she touched me I could see and feel everything she was going through, all from her perspective. I could still see and feel Nessie in my arms but I knew without a doubt that those other 'feelings' weren't mine." I wasn't sure if I was explaining it right or not but I continued hoping he'd understand. "I could feel her fear, her desperate need to tell me she needed me there, that she wanted me there. It all disappeared though the moment she lost consciousness."

"How?" was all Edward could say then, Carlisle walked in the room at that moment followed by Bella, they'd obviously heard every word.

"Is it the first time this has happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeh I think so." I said but immediately remembered something else. "Actually, maybe not."

"When?" Carlisle asked again.

"When she came to me on the reservation right after she hurt her father, again the moment she touched me I had the image of her father lying on the floor in front of me, he was covered in blood and…" I trailed off then as I remembered the burning desire to go to him, eyes focused on the blood flowing so freely. Remembering it again helped put the pieces together so it made sense.

"and what?" Bella asked impatiently.

"She wanted to kill her father" Edward answered her.

"I'm sorry?" Carlisle asked sounding confused and a little shocked.

"Bloodlust" Edward said simply before continuing "Nahuel told us she'd have bloodlust when she's transitioned but it would only be strong, overpowering like ours is, when the blood is fresh and flowing freely in front of her. It was in that moment when she hurt her father that the vampire in her was strong, dominant. In other words she was craving her fathers blood." Edward's explanation was met with a silence, a silence that echoed throughout the whole house.

"She never said anything." Bella said in barely a whisper.

"She barely knows any of us, I doubt it would be something she would feel comfortable telling us about" Rosalie said as she too joined us. "What about the rest though, about what Jake saw?" she asked looking to Carlisle for an answer. Carlisle was deep in thought.

"Surely not Carlisle?" Edward said a little surprised.

"It's possible and it would explain it, though we couldn't know for sure just yet." Carlisle said speaking directly to Edward.

"Hey" I interrupted them, "wanna fill us in anytime soon?"

"It is possible she may possess a gift" Carlisle started. Whoa a gift! I certainly didn't see that coming. "Both Bella and Edward are gifted so it would make sense that Nessie is too." He added and I suppose it did kind of make sense, Carlisle continued to explain his theory. "You saw flashes of what she went through Jake and what she felt when her emotions were high the moment she touched you. Although it is also possible that it is just a connection the two of you share, you are the only one it has happened with and as a werewolf and a half-vampire have never fallen in love before we don't know what 'rules' may apply. For now I suggest we be patient and see what happens once the transition is complete." Carlisle suggested. It was a lot to take in and it was yet another thing Nessie would need to know but for now all we could do was wait.


	16. Waking Up

**Chapter 16 – Waking Up**

**Jake POV**

It had been a while now since we had discussed the possibility of Nessie having a gift and the more I thought about it the more sense it made. It certainly wasn't what any of us had expected especially as Edward couldn't read her mind, that made us think if she did have a gift it would have been something similar to Bella's own gift.

I noticed then that it was dark outside and when I looked round at the clock it was almost midnight. Nessie had been out for almost six hours now so we knew she could wake up any time, which is why there is a little tension in the house at the moment. None of us really know how she'll be when she wakes up. Of course we did know she wouldn't be like an average newborn vampire as she is still half human but we also knew she would still be a little out of control. The strength and speed would be new to her, as would the heightened emotions; she would have a lot of adjusting to do. Raised voices interrupted my thoughts then, it was coming from downstairs and at first I thought it was just Emmett winding one of the others up, that was until I caught a few words.

"You're too protective Edward, you'd be so scared she'd get hurt you wouldn't let her do anything" Alice was saying to him.

"I am not that bad Alice" Edward tried defending himself but Rose cut in.

"You are Edward, besides, you're not exactly the one she trusts the most yet and anyone can see she's still uncomfortable around you more than any of us."

"Which is why you should stay here when we take her out hunting for the first time. It's going to be hard enough for her anyway" Alice told Edward and I was about to get up and go downstairs to them when Nessie started to stir. I immediately moved to sit on the bed facing her and held her hand tightly so she would know I was there. I could hear the others still arguing downstairs, they hadn't even realised Nessie was waking up yet and I didn't want the sound of them arguing to be the first thing Nessie hears when she wakes up so I spoke just loud enough for the others to hear me but hopefully not to disturb Nessie too much, "Hey guys, you wanna stop arguing for a minute, Nessie's waking up."

Nessie's eyes opened then just as I heard them all fall silent downstairs. She looked at me for a second before sitting up quickly – and I mean her new vampire speed quickly – and looked around the room, her eyes coming to rest on the three figures now standing just inside the doorway, Edward, Bella and Carlisle had joined us a second ago and were waiting patiently giving her a few moments to adjust. I decided it was time to break the silence.

"How are you feeling Angel?" I asked and after a few long seconds she looked back at me and answered.

"Ok I think, maybe a little disorientated"

"That's only natural" Carlisle spoke then and came a little closer to us. "It's just because you're not used to any of this, you need to adjust. It won't last long and you should feel better once you've hunted." He explained. She didn't say anything to that but I knew she was nervous about going hunting, I could sense it.

"How long have I been out for?" she asked taking the conversation away from hunting.

"About six hours" I told her.

"You look tired Jake" she said softly to me "you should sleep."

"I'm ok for a couple more hours" she gave me that look then, the one which said she didn't believe a word of it. "Relax, we'll take care of you first then I'll sleep, I promise." I told her knowing I could have held off on sleep for the rest of the night at least but also knowing those words would help her find the courage to go hunting sooner. I knew her well enough to know she would have tried delaying hunting for as long as she could which wouldn't have helped her. By letting her think I needed to sleep soon would push her to do this quicker as she'd already told me before that she wanted me there with her.

"Ok, let's go" she said in response and was up off the bed in a flash.

"You'll need to change first honey," Bella said as she moved over to the dresser where Alice had put clean clothes out for Nessie. "Here" she picked up the clothes and handed them to Nessie before she followed the others out of the room "We'll give you a minute."

"Wait" Nessie barely whispered just as Bella put her hand on the door to close it, Bella stopped and turned around though. "Will you help me?" Bella looked momentarily shocked but she quickly composed herself enough to answer. "Yeah, ok" she answered as she walked back into the room.

It was my turn to be momentarily shocked by Nessie next. "Jake, sorry but could you wait downstairs for me please, I won't be long."

It took me a moment to compose myself too but I would do as she asked, "Ok Angel" I left the room still feeling a little surprised and joined the others downstairs in the lounge. They were all waiting patiently for Nessie to come down and I wondered then if a decision had been made about who was going hunting with her. "Who's going hunting with Nessie then, apart from myself and Edward?" I figured no one was gonna keep Edward away from this hunting trip no matter how much they all tried so might as well just accept it.

"Maybe Bella should go too." Rose suggested

"Yes, and Emmett and Rose but that's it." Nessie said as she appeared suddenly beside me.

"Wicked, we're gonna have so much fun!" Emmett was instantly excited and raring to go. Within a few minutes we were leaving the house and on our way into the deeper part of the forest for Nessie's first hunt.

**Rose POV**

To say I was surprise that Nessie wanted me to go hunting with her was an understatement, I had honestly thought she'd want as few of us there as possible and as Edward and Jake had insisted on going anyway there wasn't really any need for the rest of us to go except maybe to make sure things stayed civil between Edward and Jake.

We had moved a few miles away from the house by now but Nessie had barely said a word since we'd left. I knew she was nervous and having us all around couldn't be helping. I was running alongside Nessie, Edward and Bella were up ahead of us leading our group and Emmett stayed just behind us. Jake had phased and was running just off to the side of us. I knew Nessie had seen Jake in wolf form before but I figured it must still be strange for her, she hadn't known about any of us for long, about two days to be precise, maybe its not really sunk in yet.

"Here should be good" Edward said as he came to a stop whilst still keeping a close watch around us. "You should probably hang back outta the way now Jake, Nessie will need to concentrate" Jake obviously didn't like that idea because he was instantly baring his teeth at Edward and growling. Bella immediately placed herself in-between them trying to diffuse the situation. "That's enough! Stop it both of you." Edward had gone on the defensive now as well. "It wouldn't bother me Jake" Edward practically hissed at him. "Right that's it, phase back Jake, I wanna know what's going on" Bella ordered him. He didn't even bother to go into the cover of the trees for privacy he just phased right in front of us, luckily I realised a split second before I got a full show and turned away quickly.

"Eww Jake put some clothes on!" Bella practically shouted at him. I noticed then that Nessie hadn't looked away. She was staring straight at Jake and her heartbeat had picked up slightly, she also had a small smile on her face and looked a little embarrassed when she caught me watching her. I thought it was actually quite gross really but couldn't help smiling a little myself.

"Seriously Edward, as if I couldn't protect myself anyway, I'm not staying put." Jake said raising his voice at Edward obviously continuing their argument. Emmett moved away from Nessie and me then and went to help Bella try and stop them arguing. Nessie moved too but not towards Edward and Jake, she moved away from them and sat down against a nearby tree. I'd had enough then, if Edward and Jake wanted to argue then fine but my Niece needed to hunt right now and it looked as though I was the only one who even noticed she was actually still here. "Come on" I said to Nessie as I walked over to her and held my hand out to help her up. It only took her a second to decide, she looked up at me before looking towards Edward and Jake then she took my hand and I led her away from the others all the time thinking loudly towards Edward. _"DO NOT FOLLOW US EDWARD, IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU YOU'LL STAY PUT!"_

"Hey, let them go, Rose will look after her" I heard Bella say just before we got out of hearing range. I didn't let go of Nessie's hand as I led her to another part of the forest to hunt.

After a few minutes silence she finally spoke, "what if they hurt each other?" she asked and as she did I had an image flash through my mind. Edward and Jacob were fighting and one of them getting hurt though it was the feeling they stayed with me more once the image had gone, I felt fear, fear for losing one of them, either of them. I knew then that Carlisle's first theory was right, Nessie had a gift, a gift in which she could show people her thoughts or at least she would be able to once she learnt how to control it. For now I said nothing and settled with reassuring her.

"They won't, Emmett won't let them." I told her, "besides they know you'd never forgive them if they did." We stayed silent for a few moments after that until finally I decided it was time to hunt so I gently pulled her to a stop and turned to face her. "Ok forget all that for now, it's time to hunt."

**A/N sorry its been a while since the last update but hope it was worth the wait and please keep reviewing. I love to know what you think.**


	17. Hunting

**Chapter 17 – Hunting**

**Nessie POV**

Hell I was nervous, I was about to kill an innocent animal and drink its blood! I just had to keep reminding myself that it was better than killing a human. Rose had led me away from the others arguing and we were just about to start hunting. Rose had stopped and was facing me now, "Nessie, I know this is scary but trust me ok," I just nodded in response not sure if I was able to hide just how scared I was if I spoke. "Ok now close your eyes and relax," she said and I did as she asked, honestly I was glad it was Rose standing here with me, I really did trust her. "Now listen, what do you hear?" she asked me and I listened, I really listened. Everything had been much clearer to me since I had woken up but now I really took notice I realised just how much more I could hear.

I heard the fluttering heartbeats of the birds up in the treetops, the small creatures teeming in the leaves around me, the faint clicking of ants following each other up the bark of the nearest tree. I tried to concentrate, to listen for something more specific and I found it. There was an open space not far from us, I could tell because the wind sound different on the open grass, there was also a small river with a rocky bed and it was there, close to the water that I heard them. I could hear the splash of lapping tongues, the loud thudding of heavy hearts pumping thick streams of blood, blood that I knew I wanted. "By the river, to the northeast?" I asked while keeping my eyes closed.

"Yes," she sounded pleased. "Ok, now what can you smell?" she asked.

Again I let my senses guide me, the first smell I came to was Rose but I ignored that and reached out further, I picked up the rich earthy smell of rot and moss on the trees, the warm almost nutty aroma of the small rodents cowering beneath the tree roots, further out I could smell the clean water which I knew my prey was close to. I focused on the water and soon found the scent that must have gone with the lapping noise and the pounding hearts. It was a warm smell, rich and tangy and much stronger than the others, it wasn't a very appealing smell but it made my throat burn a little. I opened my eyes and saw Rose watching me closely. "Elk" she said simply, "I know they don't smell great but they still taste good."

"There's three of them." I guessed.

"Yes" she answered happily.

"Ok, now what?" I asked her.

"Now you follow your instincts." She said to me but I didn't move, "Ok close your eyes again and focus on the elk, their pounding hearts, the smell of their blood flowing freely and just do what you feel." And I did, I let myself follow the sounds and smell of the elk, opening my eyes I silently moved through the forest toward them, aware that Rose was close behind me. My body shifted into a low crouch as I neared the river and the elk came into view a moment later, I could see the three of them down by the rivers edge and I focused on the larger one, letting his scent wash over me my muscles tensed and I leapt towards him, I had the elk down before it even knew what was happening and before I had chance to think about what I was doing I sank my teeth into its neck over the precise point where the heat flow concentrated. The moment the blood began to flow freely my throat was on fire and though the flavour was wrong the blood was hot and wet and it soothed the burning thirst as I drank in an eager rush. The elk was finished quickly and when I finally turned to look for Rose she was standing against a nearby tree watching me. I gave her a small smile which she returned then I got to my feet and she joined me a second later.

"See, it's not so bad and you actually did quite well for your first hunt." I looked down at myself then and was glad to see I didn't look too much of a mess. I had a little blood on my top but mostly dirt otherwise.

"Don't worry, Edward's the only one who ever comes back spotless, you should see the state Emmett gets!" she said shaking her head and laughing.

"Thank you Rose," I said interrupting her musing.

"What for?"

"For all of this, for helping me out. Do you know why I wanted you to come tonight?" I asked her.

"Actually no, I was surprised when you said you wanted Emmett and me here tonight." She answered honestly, that was one of the things I liked about Rose.

"Well, Emmett has a more relaxed way of seeing things, everything's a challenge to him and I like that." I told her. "And you listen and take notice of me, you read between the lines. It feels as though the others all have these expectations of me and I'm not sure I can live up to it. With you, I feel it doesn't matter so much if I don't get something right straight away." It felt weird admitting this to her but also good.

"There's no expectations Nessie, it doesn't matter if you don't learn all this straight away it's not like we haven't got time to teach you." She said softly and we both smiled at that last part. "Besides, we all had to learn at some point."

"I know and thank you Rose. I know I'll get there."

"You will, you're a Cullen after all. Come on lets hunt some more before we head back to the others."

We had to move away from the river, taking down the elk had scared all the animals away in the surrounding area. After a few moments though I caught a new scent, it was a warm, sharper and much more appealing scent than the elk and I instinctively followed it. A few moments later I could also hear the muted padding of feet that went with the warm scent and I found a great cat wandering through the trees, he was big but I knew I could take him with my new strength and speed, hunting was in my blood after all. I completely focused myself on the cat and got into a position, which gave me an advantage over him before I threw myself forwards onto him. He turned around a split second before I reached him and I briefly saw the flash of exposed fangs before I had him on the ground. His claws, his teeth, all felt like nothing against my skin, this time my teeth quickly found his throat and the precise point I wanted, again the flavour was wrong but it was better then the elk and the blood was again hot and wet soothing my now burning throat. I could feel the warmth of the blood spreading throughout my body making it feel like a warm summers day rather than a chilly April night.

I was feeling so much better after the second animal I took down, the disorientation was easing and for the first time in my life I felt truly healthy and energised. We were on our way back to find the others now and Rose was telling me about the different animals in the forest we could hunt. I found out the cat had smelled more appealing because they are meat eaters so they're much more like humans whereas the elk are vegetarians so don't smell as good.

We found our way back to the others easily, they weren't where we had left them but they hadn't gone far. Rose heard them first but because my senses weren't quite as sharp as a vampires I didn't hear them until a moment later when we were a little closer and when they came into view they were watching us, they had obviously heard our approach.

"How'd it go?" Edward asked tentatively.

"Perfect of course" Rose told him in a way that said _what else did you expect. _I didn't catch anymore of what was said then because Jake distracted me. As I looked at him he smiled at me, the smile that made me melt inside. I realised then just how much I'd missed him while we'd been apart and before I knew what I was doing I was back in Jake's arms but only for a split second before I felt strong hands on my arms pulling me away from Jake and I realised Emmett had a hold of me. "Hey!" I complained, he wasn't hurting me but it was annoying and it took me a moment to realise why Emmett had a hold of me. I looked at the others and they all looked worried except Jake who looked slightly amused.

"Seriously guys, you really think she'd attack me…actually rephrase that, do you honestly think my blood would appeal to her?" Jake said.

"Can't be too careful" Emmett replied.

"Jake's right, he doesn't appeal to me, sorry if I scared you." I told them whilst also feeling slightly embarrassed about what I was about to say next. "I just saw Jake and wanted to be in his arms, I'm sorry, I didn't think." I admitted.

"Em let her go" Bella told him "and Nessie don't apologise, it's not your fault. You are still a half newborn vampire so your emotions are unpredictable at the moment, its only natural that you acted without thinking and that we overreacted." She explained and it all made sense. I had an interesting thought then. How was I going to resist Jake sexually now? I could hardly control myself before I transitioned but now? With more intense emotions there's no way I'd last long. I had my eyes closed and was leaning into Jake at this thought.

"What?" Rose asked and when I opened my eyes I noticed they were all watching me, even Jake had a curious look on his face and in that moment I didn't care that the others were watching and listening I told him. "I was just thinking how hard it had been to…resist you before, it'll be almost impossible now." As I told him this I ran my finger down his chest making it clear what I was talking about. He caught on instantly and the smile that spread across his face was so intoxicating that the only thing I could do was kiss him, so I did, until someone cleared their throat loudly. "See what I mean," I said quietly to Jake.

"Then maybe…you shouldn't…erm…spend so much time together at the moment" Edward said quietly before quickly continuing, "I mean technically you're not old enough yet anyway." I couldn't quite believe what I was hearing at the moment.

"I'm sorry?" I asked him.

"Don't Edward" Bella warned him.

"I'm just saying maybe you should wait a while." He said.

"Wait?" I was annoyed now and really couldn't believe he was trying to tell me what to do. "You're saying I can't have sex with Jake until I'm eighteen?" I asked him and he didn't say anything which only made me angry.

"Where the hell have you been the last couple of days?" I practically shouted at him now as I let go of Jake. "I will never be eighteen remember so don't try pulling that crap with me. You just don't like it because it's Jake, because if you really did believe in no sex before eighteen then how the hell am I here as unless I'm hugely mistaken you're only seventeen!" I finished shouting at him and now felt completely pissed off.

"Whoa, she's got you there man!" I heard Emmett say.

"That's not what he meant Renesmee." Bella started "we just think you should hold off until you're emotions settle down, until you get used to all of this." She said and I knew she was just trying to cover what he really meant. I was so angry now and knew I was close to tears; I needed to get away from him, to be able to think.

"No, you're ordering me around. You may be my biological parents but you sure as hell can't tell me what to do, you're the ones who walked away remember." I snapped at them before turning and running, I didn't know where to I just knew I needed to be alone for a moment. After I was sure I had gone a couple of miles I stopped and stood against a nearby tree, I closed my eyes and gave in to my emotions, I felt the tears begin to run and I collapsed, I sat there hugging myself just trying to gain control again. I listened to the forest around me, trying to distract myself, the soft wind, the many different animals I could hear, they didn't run away from me like they did the others. A moment later though I could hear someone approaching, my eyes flew open and I was instantly on my guard though when the scent hit me a second later I relaxed again, it was one I recognised, they approached slowly at human speed probably so as not to startle me. I sat back against the tree and let my emotions take over again not caring who had come to check on me.

"Need a hand with those emotions?" it was a soft voice with a very southern accent that spoke and when I opened my eyes Jasper was standing there smiling at me, I smiled back then instantly felt a wave of calm wash over me.

"Thanks, how did you know where I was?" I asked him.

"Alice wanted to come find you all, you've been out a while now. We must have arrived just after you ran off - which is why no one followed you - she wanted to know what had happened and wouldn't let anyone leave, she's busy having words with Edward at the moment so I decided to come look for you, thought you might need my help."

"Oh, I'm sorry, he wound me up and I just needed to get away."

"Don't worry, Edward winds most of us up quite regularly, I really don't know how Bella puts up with him." He mused. "You ready to head back?"

"Not sure, I probably said some things I shouldn't have, I've just never really been one to do what I'm told." I said to him knowing that I would have to apologise to the others later.

"They'll understand, you're dealing with a lot at the moment, emotions are bound to get high and as for Edward, well don't worry about him he's just Edward." He reassured me. "Come on, it'll be fine." And in that moment I did believe him, I already felt calmer which I knew was mostly down to Jasper's help but I didn't mind, I was glad he had turned up. It was almost light as we headed back to the house and I realised then that my first day in my new life was just beginning.

**A/N sorry its been a while since the last update but hope it was worth the wait and please keep reviewing. I love to know what you think.**


	18. Apologising

**Chapter 18 - Apologising**

**Nessie POV**

When we got back to the house I was surprised to see only Esme, Carlisle and Alice waiting for us.

"Where's the others?" I asked

"Edward, Bella, Emmett and Rose have gone to school already and I sent Jake to check in with his father and the rest of the pack, plus get some clean clothes." Alice told me, "he'll be back soon." She added and I realised then that Jake had been with me all weekend and even though Billy knew where Jake was he must still be worried.

"Jasper, you need to go change, we need to leave soon too." Alice ordered him and he immediately disappeared upstairs.

"You're going to school too?" I asked her.

"Yes, we have to keep up the pretence Nessie, we'll put the story out that you're ill, something that would keep you off school for a while." She answered.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it." I heard Jasper say just as he appeared back beside Alice.

"Right, we'll talk more tonight, see you later." Alice said as she hugged me and disappeared out the door with Jasper.

"I have to work today as well Nessie, I'm sorry butI should be able to finish early. You'll have Esme all day though and Jake should be back soon. I'll see you later." Carlisle said before kissing Esme and he too disappeared out the door leaving Esme and me standing there alone.

"Just us for now then honey, what do you fancy doing today?" she asked me.

We actually ended up having quite a good day. I showered and changed out of my muddy clothes first while almost breaking the shower with my enhanced strength in the process. For the rest of the day Esme talked about the rest of the family, about herself and about other vampires in general. She asked me about my life, what I'd been doing, things I liked, and my dreams in life and all the time we were talking she was showing me different things each with their own tale to tell whilst also giving me tips on acting human – which I needed to learn all over again – she kept me occupied all day which was in itself a task as I couldn't keep still at the moment because my new 'abilities' wouldn't let me. Esme looked like she was enjoying it anyway and I was too, spending time alone and getting to know her properly was nice and I didn't mind her fussing around looking after me.

Jacob still hadn't returned so about midday I phoned Billy to check he was ok. It turned out Jake had fallen asleep on the couch a little while ago so I insisted Billy leave him there to sleep, I knew Jake was tired as he'd been up more than twenty-four hours looking after me so I didn't want him disturbed, besides I really was beginning to relax more now and I did need to get used to Jake not being around twenty-four-seven. There would be times I would have to be without him even though being apart hurt.

**Edward POV (peoples thoughts are in Italics)**

All I wanted to do was go home and talk to Renesmee but Alice was adamant that it would only make matters worse; she needed time to calm down. Things hadn't gone as well as I had hoped and I knew I would need to apologise for interfering with her and Jake, however much I didn't like it I was not going to risk pushing her away from us so I would need to deal with it. School was back to being a long boring day only made bearable by Bella being by my side and the bell to signal the end of the day was a huge relief.

To say I wasn't even a little worried would have been a lie. I didn't want to push Nessie away from us after we had come this far. The car ride home was a little tense, I knew Bella was worried too and what we saw as we pulled up to the house only deepened my fears. Nessie was sitting on the front porch waiting for us and Alice being Alice was out of the car in a second and hugging her. "Hey Nessie, had a good day?" she asked her.

"Yes thanks, Esme has been keeping me occupied." She answered with a smile. Keeping Nessie occupied all day would have been quite a job for Esme.

"Come on, let's go inside and you can tell us everything." Alice said getting overexcited as usual.

"Give her a break Alice" Rose as usual tried to rescue Nessie.

"No its fine, just not right now Alice." Nessie said and I could tell Alice was a little disappointed but she didn't show it. "Later though I promise. I need to talk to Bella and Edward first." Oh crap was my immediate reaction, which Jasper picked up on my emotion change _Relax Edward, she's not angry or upset. Her emotions are quite settled and just a little nervous at the moment._

"We'll leave you to it then." Rose said breaking the short silence and heading indoors. _Please don't upset her again Edward. _

"Lets get some privacy" Bella suggested before turning and heading a little way into the forest and not wanting to pressure Nessie I followed Bella. I heard Nessie behind us a moment later though.

There was a seconds awkward silence when we stopped, I was getting more nervous every second so I decided to speak first and say what I needed to. "Renesmee I want to apologise to you." I immediately saw she was surprised at this, did she really think I wouldn't apologise?

"What for?" she asked and it was my turn to be surprised, I thought she would have known why I was apologising.

"For trying to interfere with you and Jake. I was wrong to try and tell you what to do so I am sorry. I will try my best to stay out of it in future unless he hurts you then he had better run." I finished

"Edward, Please, I know its hard for you to accept Jake is a part of my life so I know there will be things either of us say or do that you won't like, for this reason I will try to keep things between Jake and I more private in future." She replied.

"You don't have to do that Renesmee, we will get used to it." Bella told her.

"I know, but it will help. Anyway that's not all I wanted to talk to you about." She said and I was truly stumped, what else was there? I thought it was just about Jake.

"OK, what else did you want to talk about?" Bella asked her.

"I need to apologise for what I said earlier. I was out of order and I'm sorry." Nessie started and while I was remembering what she meant Bella was already there.

"That doesn't matter now Nessie." Bella told her but Nessie wasn't happy still.

"It matters to me. I know you gave me up for my own protection, I understand that, I was just so angry this morning, I'm really sorry."

It all came back to me then, the words Nessie had spoken this morning, which she was now apologising for.

***FLASHBACK***

"No, you're ordering me around. You may be my biological parents but you sure as hell can't tell me what to do, you're the ones who walked away remember."

***END FLASHBACK***

"It's all in the past now so don't worry about it. We have the future to concentrate on now anyway." Bella reassured her.

"You know for years I've wondered who my real parents were, where you were, what you were like. You've given me so much already, a big family, and a life I never even knew existed. Sure I'd heard the stories but they were just that, stories." She paused for a moment and none of us spoke, I sensed she hadn't finished what she was saying yet. "I am really glad I found you." She finished in barely a whisper though of course we heard her perfectly and I was stunned by her words. It was the one thing Bella and I have wanted to hear for such a long time. We hadn't been sure if Nessie would ever truly accept us. I looked at Bella then to see her reaction and noticed that if she could have she would be crying right now and I too felt the same. I hadn't felt this happy and overwhelmed since the moment Bella's heart started beating again after I almost lost her during Nessie's birth, the moment I had both of my girls with me.

A moment later, once Bella was over the initial shock of what Nessie had said she went over to her and hugged her; I just stood there too overcome to say or do anything right now.

A short while later we decided it was time to head back to the house, we walked back in silence but it wasn't an awkward silence like before. It was a happy peaceful silence and for the first time I enjoyed the added bonus of not one voice apart from my own in my head. I was with my two girls and the only thoughts I could hear were mine and I didn't mind.

**A/N sorry it's been a while since last update & I know this is only a short chapter, there's a bit of fun to come in the next one though which I'm halfway through writing so shouldn't be too long before I post it. Hope this one is ok to keep you going for now though. **


	19. Making Up

**A/N sorry its been so long since last update.**

**Making Up**

**Edward POV**

It wasn't until I heard Jaspers thoughts that I realised we were almost back at the house; I had been so lost in my own thoughts I hadn't noticed. I automatically tuned back in and found Jasper sitting next to Alice, he was entirely focused on her, mesmerised by her, noticing every tiny feeling she had. This wasn't unusual though, I would regularly catch Jasper like this and it seemed to be the only time he was ever completely relaxed.

I concentrated on Alice next and found she was getting impatient. She knew we were on our way back as her visions had gone back to being blurry again, which was normal when Nessie was around, she desperately wanted to know what had happened and was silently praying I hadn't screwed up! Thanks Alice!

Soon enough though they heard our approach and immediately I had six voices shouting at me in my head, Alice and Rose were both promising to kill me if I'd messed up, Emmett was amused as he always was, Carlisle and Esme were just cautious, trying to have faith in me but not quite succeeding. Did I really mess up that often? I tried to ignore all of them and instead went back to Jasper's thoughts hoping he at least would have a little more faith in me. The only words he had for me were _"I hope for your sake you've done the right thing cause if not then I'm sorry but I'm not protecting you from Alice." _

We arrived back at the house at that point and when we walked in they were all waiting there nervously for us. Alice was the first one to speak "Is everything ok?" she asked tentatively than added in her mind _cause if not then you'd better start running._

"Everything's fine Alice" Bella answered her before I could.

"Really?" she asked sounding a little apprehensive.

It was Nessie who answered her this time and what she said surprised us all, something she was getting good at doing. "Seriously Alice relax, did you really think I'd run off or something? I need you guys, all of you in my life. I can't do any of this without you besides you are my family and I don't turn my back on family." Alice was immediately up and hugging Nessie, Esme would have been crying if she could have and the others were all just really happy, glad she'd accepted us and her new life.

We'd been sitting around talking for a while now, Alice had pressed Nessie for every last detail about her day with Esme, we had all tried to rescue Nessie at some point but Alice was not giving up. It wasn't until we heard a car pull up the drive that she finally shut up, we all listened to see who it was _I hope she's here and not out in the forest somewhere, I'm not waiting around with them, probably get another lecture. _ I recognised the voice immediately, Jake, I guess I knew he'd turn up sooner or later I had just hoped it'd be later, much later. The others all realised who it was a second later – including Nessie – who for some reason had a mischievous look on her face. "Hey Jasper, not a word ok." She said quietly to him and I wondered what she was up to, I wasn't the only one confused, the others all were too. We heard Jake get out of his truck then and Nessie was up and out the door in a second.

"Hey Ness…" he started to say but stopped when he saw the look on her face.

"Where the hell have you been?" she practically shouted at him. _Oh crap she's pissed! _Jake thought, by this point we had all caught on to what she was up to.

"I'm sorry, I…" he tried to say but again she cut him off.

"Sorry! You didn't bother to say bye or tell me where you were going, you could have called or text me!" we were all sitting there now with smiles on our faces desperately trying not to laugh and give the game away. I noticed then Carlisle was also a little worried. _She's still partly a newborn; maybe we should go out there before it gets too much for her. _

I focused in on Jasper then wanting to get a read on her emotions, Carlisle was right, she's still partly newborn so she's unpredictable and I didn't want her getting carried away by the emotions though what Jasper was getting from her was nothing to worry about. She was having fun, though the strongest emotion was a burning desire she was trying desperately to fight off, a fight she was losing by the second.

"Angel I'm sorry, I only sat down for a second" It was clear this game wouldn't last any longer and no sooner than Jake had got his words out than Nessie had launched herself into his arms doing exactly what she'd so desperately been fighting since the moment Jake had arrived.

They kissed for a moment and it was Jake who had to pull away as usual.

"Damn it" Nessie said then.

"Huh?" Jake was clearly confused as was I.

"Well I hadn't planned on giving in so quickly then." She told him and at which we all laughed. She did have a lot of control to learn.

"Oh, well, I kinda like that you're not…completely controlled just yet." He said "I'm sorry I didn't call Angel." He finished so obviously sucking up to her.

"Forget it, I called Billy anyway and he told me you were sleeping, just don't do it again!"

"I won't, I promise. Let me make it up to you." He told her.

"What did you have in mind?" she questioned. I saw in Jake's mind then what he had planned; he wanted to take her back to their spot on the top of the cliff so they could have some alone time. If it hadn't been for the fact I'd only just made things right with Nessie and that Jake had no intention of doing anything sexual with her right now plus him promising me in his thoughts he would take care of her then I would have been out there immediately trying to stop her going but I knew I couldn't do that.

"You'll see, come on." He said just as he tried to lead her into the forest but she didn't move.

"Maybe we shouldn't just yet." She said hesitantly.

"What's the harm? You know I'll look after you besides don't u think if they thought it was a bad idea they'd be out here by now trying to stop you?" he asked her. I thought it was about time I interfered then so I grabbed Nessie's phone from the side, quickly put my number on speed dial and headed out to them.

"Edward, don't interfere!" I heard Rose warn me as I got outside.

"Nessie, take this." I said as I reached them and handed her the phone. "I've put my number on speed dial, we're just one call away if you need us."

"Thanks," she said clearly surprised but she put the phone in her pocket took Jake's hand and disappeared into the forest. I headed back into the house thinking maybe I could spend a little time with my wife too.

"You really think she'll be ok?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Jake will take care of her besides he knows I'll kill him if anything happens to her." And I grabbed Bella's hand, made sure my phone was safely in my pocket and led her out of the house for a little privacy of our own.

**Nessie POV**

It didn't take me long to work out where Jake was taking me. We were heading towards the treaty line and onto Quileute territory. I should have stopped right there by the river, being half vampire I shouldn't be on Quileute territory unless I wanted to end up dead but the normal rules didn't apply to me. The imprint between Jake and I meant I was the only vampire (or half vampire) who had permission to come and go anytime I wanted. It was fast becoming my second home and I was just as safe there with my werewolf family as I was with my vampire family on vampire territory.

Jake had led me up to our favourite spot up on top of the cliffs looking out over the ocean; it was a breathtaking sight from up here.

"I thought we could do with some alone time" Jake whispered to me as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me holding me like he never wanted to let me go and I didn't want him to let me go either. We just stood there for a while watching the waves hit the rocks below us as the sun slowly set and for the first time since I found out about all this supernatural stuff I truly relaxed. I was where I wanted to be despite everything that had happened, my world being turned upside down, I really couldn't have been happier. Sure I knew my life would never be simple again and that I had more obstacles to overcome still but I didn't mind. I had an amazing new family to help me through and I had Jake, I would always have Jake.

The sun had almost set now and it was Jake who spoke first.

"What're you thinking?" he asked softly.

"Just how happy I feel right now, here with you. I never want to stop feeling like this." I told him.

"It doesn't have to stop, I'll always make you happy Angel." And with that I turned to face him, whispered, "I love you" and kissed him passionately. It wasn't long before I was overcome with the emotions and Jake wasn't fighting his either. Soon Jake was everything I could feel, all I could see and all I could hear, nothing else existed for me except Jake. My body was alive, burning with desire, a passion for more; I couldn't get enough of him. It felt like our bodies were in perfect synchronisation telling each other exactly what we wanted, what we needed. It was pure bliss when I finally felt him inside me, thrusting harder and faster every second. I'd thought it would have hurt a lot more than this, people had told me it hurts the first time but it barely did. I didn't know if that was maybe something to do with me being half vampire or not but I didn't dwell on it. I couldn't concentrate on anything right now. Jake was all I knew and Jake was all I could feel. It didn't take long for us both to orgasm and with the electricity still pulsing through our bodies we shared a tender kiss, a silent I love you and once again lost ourselves in each other's embrace.


End file.
